The Ishvalan Warrior
by Merle The Great
Summary: After Scar activated Transmutation Circle in 2003 anime, he was sent to Gate. Truth reveals being Ishvala and sends scarred Ishvalan for a little trip to Naruto world. Purpose being; help Pein and Akatsuki bring peace to world. How will certain alchemist and certain jinchuuriki come to all this? Rated M for blood, character death and stuff. Mentioned YahiKonan and Scar's broxLust.
1. Prologue

**Okay, let's start this of with a quick authors note. So as you can see or can't see, this is my first fanfiction and my mother language isn't english so don't get mad at my bad english.**

**This takes place after Scar activates Transmutation Circle in FullMetal Alchemist 2003 anime and Scar appears into Naruto world during Akatsuki's attack to Suna.**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon"**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Prologue

* * *

Scar opened his eyes only to see nothing but white. _"Am I dead? I expected more... Something." _He slowly got up from non-existing ground only to see huge, frightening gate. Scar stared at the gate with wide eyes and small sigh escaped his lips "I should have known they would send me to Hell," scarred Ishvalan warrior muttered under his breath. "After all I've done, I deserve it"

**"Hello there Mr. Ishvalan, you put up quite a show there. It's not often when someone uses Transmutation Circle that large scale," **voice that somehow souned like man's, woman's and child's at the same time called behind our scarred warrior. Scar quickly turned around suprised. He came face-to-face with completly white being with huge, unnatural, creepy smile.

"Who are you? Is this Hell?" Scar asked with he's normal calm voice. While not showing it, scarred Isvalan was little taken back and scared at the sudden appearance. The Ishvalan had seen many things on his journeys but this one is completly something else.

**"Ah, where are my manners, I am called by many names. I am the Universe. I am the World. I am God. I am Truth. I am All. I am One and I am You," **The being answered while throwing it's hands in the air. The Ishvalan warrior who now looked at the being with disbelief and anger in his eyes replied a little too agressively: "DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU _CAN'T_ BE GOD! THE ONLY REAL GOD IS ISHVALA!" _"THE NERVE OF THIS THING! AS IF _THAT_ THING IS GOD! _the now angry Ishvalan thought in his mind.

**"Hmm, Maybe I should start calling myself Ishvala too after all, **_**that**_** would be me too," **Thruth thought aloud to himself. **"And to answer your second question; No this is not Hell"**

At this point Scar was stunned by the revelation, his mouth gaping like a fish. He was in front of Ishvala, his GOD and he was showing no respect. Panicking scarred Ishvalan kneeled while sluttering: "F-Forgive me my God, I-I didn't know it was you! I'll assept any kind of punishment you see fit."

Thruth's smirk only grew larger by Ishvalan's actions. **"Rise, Mr. Ishvalan you are forgiven. I won't punish you," **At this point Scar rose to his shaking feet, looking little relieved but little frightened. **"However, I have plans for you, if you are willing to help me," **the Ishvalan looked hopeful and answered: "Of course I'm willing! Your wish is my law!" Thruth looked amused and continued** "You see, on the other side of the Gate things are going a little out of hand with all the fighting and all. I have set plans on action by gifting one person who calls himself **_**Pein**_**, with special eyes called **_**Rinnegan**_**,****to help making things peaceful. However the only way to archieve **_**real**_** peace is to unite all humankind and that is the thing where things get complicated. You see, others aren't having any of that and they see **_**Pein **_**and his organisation -which is called the **_**Akatsuki**_**- as criminals. So that's the where you come in. You are going to join **_**Akatsuki**_** and help them with they're goals."**

Scar looked at his God with his usual calm face. He would do it, there was no change he wouldn't. "I'll do it, when do I start?" He asked, now more confortable with Truth.

Truth's smirk grew wider, if it was even possible. **"Good, good Mr. Ishvalan. I'll send you right after I fill you with knowledge about everything, that is to know about the other side of the Gate. Including how to use chakra, which is energy they use to attack. However you will still be able to use your **_**Reconstruction Alchemy**_**, so you ready?"**

Scar nodded without hesitation and the Gate opened behind him revealing huge, purple eye. Little shadow hands reached for Scar and wrapped around him. Scar gasped and looked behind him only to flinch at the way the eye was looking at him.

**"Until we meet again Mr. Ishvalan, have a safe trip," **Truth spoke with amusement at Ishvalan's reaction. As the Gate was closing behind Ishvalan, the red eyed man couldn't help but think: _"Where have I gotten myself into?" _

As the Gate closed, hearth stopping scream filled the white void. Truth's smile, once again, widened and the being spoke with amusement: **"Safe trip indeed."**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Yeah so how was it? Good? Bad? let me know and I tell you what; I might even update chapter one tomorrow. Tomorrow being 11.10.2013 UTC +2**

**Chapter one will be longer obviously...maybe**

**And one more thing, I used Truth and Gate from 2009 anime and Scar activating Transmutation Circle was from 2003 anime.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is chapter one for you. I didn't get any reviews though. Now Scar is going to Naruto world and stuff. And for those who didn't know, my mother language isn't English so, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Yeah and one more thing, Scar knows only basics about chakra. Basics meaning; bunshin, kawarimi, henge, three climping, water walking, three hopping and all that stuff.**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon"**

_**"Truth and Demon thinking"**_

**With that said: Chapter 1 beging!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 1: The Other Side of the Gate

* * *

_Pain_. Pain was all he knew. The knowledge about everything at the other side of the Gate was too much. Scar saw everything from times of _Rikudo Sennin,_ past the clan wars, past the attack of the _Kyuubi_ to current time. He knew everything is known about _Elemental Nations_; How to use chakra, he knew about _jinchuuriki_, he knew about _Akatsuki_, about _Hidden Villages_, everything that is know about life of a shinobi.

Then suddenly, pain stopped. He no longer knew pain, no it was gone.

Scar woke up in middle of no where, surrounded by sand. The Ishvalan got up from the ground. _"Where am I?" _The last thing he remembered was activating the Transmutation Circle

Sudden pain in his head caused him to sink back to the ground. Scarred Ishvalan started to remember all that happend; Gate, Ishvala, mission, Pein, Akatsuki. Then all the knowledge came back to him; Chakra, Jinchuuriki, Elemental Nations. He remembered now.

Scar slowly got up from the ground, second time after waking up. The Ishvalan scanned his surroundings with his red eyes. He knew where he was. He knew it because of the Gate.

The Desert of Suna.

Scar started walking to seemingly random direction, but for him, it wasn't. With only one thing in his mind he slowly approached small object in distance.

Sunakagure.

* * *

Things weren't looking good in Suna, not at all. The _Akatsuki_, infamous criminal organisation, had kidnapped they're Kazekage. The jinchuuriki of _Ichibi_, the One-Tail. The Council had taken control of the village. They had already sent message to Konohakagure, asking for help in search's of they're leader. Security was being doupled all around the village. They didn't want anyone to attack them after getting bombed by certain blonde Akatsuki member.

One of they're best jonin had gone after Akatsuki members, only to be found poisoned in front of they're village gates. Only thing they could do was wait and hope for Konoha to hurry up save they're leader.

Things were bad indeed.

* * *

"Hey, look! What's that?" Suna shinobi at the front gates of his village called out to his comrades. Small figure was slowly approaching in distance.

"Looks like a person to me!" another shinobi called out. "Let's meet our quest over there!" Others hesitated a little and one called out: "B-But, what if it's an enemy? Shouldn't we inform the counc-" he was cut of by another one: "I'm in charge here, and you do like I said! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" "HAI!" others called out little taken back.

Little group approached lone figure and got a good look at the person. It was male with a skincolor that was only seen in Kumo. He was tall, taller than many. He had white cross-shaped scar on his forehead, he had white hair and he wore dark sunclasses. He had white shirt and black pants with white lining underneath light brown jacket. He also had black shoes that suprisingly weren't open at front(normal shoes, not sandals). Stranger came to halt after seeing them approaching and the shinobi stopped in front of him.

"HALT! State you're business!" the commander of four shinobi asked the stranger. Stranger only looked at them with blank look that send chills down they're spines. Suddenly stranger took of his sunglasses, looked down at smaller men and said with calm voice: "I'm just passing through, I'll only stay couple of days."

Shinobi looked at each other and they're commander shrugged and said: "Please follow us, we'll escort you to the village." and with that they jumped off with scarred Ishvalan.

* * *

After arriving the village, shinobi had left to continue their job and left Scar on his own. Scar walked down the streets and saw kids playing around with ball. He smiled a little and continued walking. Thanks to the knowledge he got from the Gate, he knew where inn was and it took him ten minutes to arrive the inn. The Ishvalan rented a room for night and left to get some sleep. His room was pretty simple, really. It had one bed that had seen it's better days, but it was good enough for him. The room also had one window, that showed good view of the city.

Scar went to window and saw buildings being repaired. The Ishvalan wondered, what had caused it, but let it be and sat down on the bed. Scar took of his jacket and laid down on the bed to get some sleep.

Scar found himself in completely white void in front of huge gate. **"Hello there, Mr. Ishvalan! How was your trip?" **asked a voice that sounded like man's, woman's and child's at the same time behind him.

Scar gasped and turned around and found himself, once again, in front of white being with huge smirk on it's face. Scarred Ishvalan kneeled in front of it and asked: "My God, what do I ove the pleasure for?"

The being's smirk grew larger and it spoke with amusement: **"Ah, I just wanted to see how my favorite Ishvalan was doing. Rise, I got something to tell you." **with that said, Scar rose and looked at his God with his normal, blank face.

**"You remember those **_**jinchuuriki**_**, right?" **being asked earning nod from Ishvalan. **"One of them is coming next day with his team to Suna on mission to help rescue Kazekage. Follow them and help **_**Akatsuki**_** once they reach they're base, but don't let those **_**Konoha **_**shinobi see you before that, understood?"**

Scar nodded and saw that white void was starting to disappear. "I won't fail, my God." Ishvalan warrior said just before disappearing completely.

Truth's smile grew larger _**"Good luck, Mr. Ishvalan,"**_it thought to himself.

Scar woke up and looked at the clock; it was 6:00 at the morning. He put on his jacket and sunglasses and desided to go wait for those Konoha shinobi to arrive.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and looked at his team. They had just arrived at the gates of Sunakagure and were now being escorted to hospital, so Sakura could make antidote to poison Kankuro was infected with. One-eyed Konoha shinobi watched Sakura hit Naruto to the back of his head and sighed once again. He was tired and even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt old. Kakashi shook his head and looked at the sky. _"Obito, Rin, sensei" _One-eyed shinobi thought before shaking his head again. He wouldn't be distracted on mission.

Kakashi looked at the buildings at the side of the road. He saw glimpse of something in left and instantly turned his head and saw man with red eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" voice called from his right and Kakashi turned only to come face-to-face with his sensei's child, who was looking at him curiously. "Something wrong?" his student asked with consern.

Kakashi shook his head and replied tiredly: "Yeah, let's go." "HAI!" both of his student's replied quickly. Kakashi continued with his team, but not without looking at the man one more time. He wasn't there. Kakashi shook his head,again and thought _"Yeah, I'm totally getting old."_

* * *

Scar looked at the group of shinobi with his usual, calm face before following them. _"I have to be more careful with son of the White Fang," _scarred Ishvalan thought. He knew who Kakashi was, thanks to the knowledge he got from the Gate. He also recognized the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, but he didn't expect him to be so...childish. He didn't know who the girl was, but thought none of it. _"Someone unimportant, it doesn't matter."_

Red eyed warrior saw the group of shinobi enter building of some sort and desided to wait for them to finish whatever they're business there was.

Half an hour later scarred Ishvalan saw them get out of the building with some old woman with them. _"Like an old woman like that would be any help for them,"_ he snorted. But then again, he knew better than judge people from the looks only.

* * *

Naruto was mad, beyond mad. He was going too fast for others of his group, but he didn't care. He _had _to save Gaara, his friend and fellow jinchuuriki.

"Naruto, slow down! Don't go by yourself, we're on a mission! We need to stay together!" his sensei called behind him. He didn't care and continued sprinting through the woods.

"Team, halt!" his sensei called behind him. They all stopped only to see Itachi Uchiha standing there with his usual emotionless look on his face.

"Long time no see, Kakashi, Naruto," Itachi called out.

Naruto saw red and started shouting at the missing-nin.

* * *

Scar looked behind the trees. He was suprised by the sudden appearance of the Akatsuki member. He recognized him, of course, because of the Gate. Itachi Uchiha, the killer of his very own clan. He was one of the people Ishvalan would be working with in the future.

Scar smirked and thought: _"At least it won't get borin-" _he was cut of by loud voice coming from the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Scar grinded his teeth as the pain from the sound registered his mind. _"Damn that brat! And here I thought that little alchemist was loud! And how stupid is he? Yelling at cold blooded killer like that will only get you killed!_ Scar thought with anger towards the loudmouthed jinchuuriki who reminded him of certain blonde alchemist.

Scarred Ishvalan watched as the traitorous Uchiha exchanged words with the other shinobi and saw them preparing for fight. _"Damnit! If they start fighting it's going to be harder for me to keep myself hidden from them!" _Scar thought furiously.

The Ishvalan warrior jumped to three little further away from the fight and decided to stay there until the end of the fight that was taking place. (If you want to see the fight, google it or something.)

At the end of the fight Itachi was revealed being someone else. Scar was impressed; he had never seen that kind of techinques. He had seen them whie he was in the Gate, but he hadn't seen them with his own eyes. "I still prefer Destruction Alchemy, though," he mumbled.

The shinobi group continued with they're journey and Scar followed them, until they came in front of large cave that had huge boulder at it's enterance. There was some kind of piece of paper attatched to it. If it wasn't for the Gate Scar would have thought it was ridiculous, but he now knew what it was.

Scar watched as the group he was following talked with other Konoha's shinobi group. He recognised Maito Gai, of course, but none of the other new shinobi. One of them had _Byakugan,_ so he had to be _Hyuuga. _He knew they were in front of one of many Akatsuki's bases, he didn't need trip to the Gate to realize that.

He watched as four of the group scattered and left behind the others. He watched as the son of White Fang moved to remove the seal from the boulder and the pink-haired girl he didn't recognize moved to punch the boulder. His eyes widened at what he saw next; the huge boulder shattered. _"I guess she isn't unimportant then," _scarred Ishvalan thought.

Scar desided to wait for th shinobi to come back and it didn't take long until huge, white bird came out of the cave followed by the son of White Fang and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The Ishvalan went after them. Scar caught up with them just in time to see the son of White Fang using some kind of techinque at the blonde Akatsuki member.

_"I think now is a perfect time to interfere"_ scarred Ishvalan thought throwing his jacket and sunglasses to the ground and charged at the copy ninja with right hand ready to do Destruction Alchemy.

* * *

Everything was going as planned for Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi had just got his mangekyo sharingan ready and he had already used it, when suddenly his student yelled at the top of his lungs: "KAKASHI-SENSEI! LOOK OUT!"

Kakashi turned just in time to see the same red-eyed man he had seen at Sunakagure, his right hand sparkling red, charging at him. His eyes widened at the sudden realization; red-eyed man had followed them all the way from Suna and he hadn't sensed him. So much for being one of the top jonins of Konohakagure. _"D-Damnit! I was too focused on preparing my mangekyo sharingan to notic-" _Kakashi was cut of by someone tackling him out of the way.

* * *

Distraction was enough for Deidara to get out of the techniques way. Blonde Akatsuki member smirked and looked at the man who saved him with eyebrown raised. _"Who the fuck would help Akatsuki member, un?"_ he thought. _"Maybe things will finally get interesting, un."_

* * *

Naruto looked up at the strange man furiously. By the looks of it, the man didn't belong to Akatsuki _"WHY WOULD SOMEONE HELP AKATSUKI!?" _blonde jinchuuriki thought. Naruto had tackled his sensei out of the way just in time to save him.

Naruto stared at the man's red eyes furiously, but the man didn't even flinch. The man just stared back at him with straight face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" blonde jinchuuriki shouted at the top of his lungs. _"Who the heck does he things he is?! His just randomly attacking others!"_

"I deserve no name, but you can call me..._Scar_"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Yeah, so how was it? Good? Bad? let me know!**

**Yeah, the second chapter is coming sometime next week, I dunno when though.**

**AND REVIEW GODDAMMIT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HELL YEAH! I GOT 2 REVIEWS! Finally someone bothers with giving opinion about something. Thank you ****erching**** and ****Princeofcolors(guest)**** for reviewing. I'm glad you like this. **

**Yeah, so in this chapter Scar joins Akatsuki and stuff.**

**And if you don't know what Scar looks like, check it out or something. I dunno how to describe his outfit.**

**And I got the color of the Destruction Alchemy wrong, I wrote violet and it was supposed to be red, but doesn't matter. I'll use red from now on...actually, I'll just fix it (lol).**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**Yeah, so chapter 2...BEGING!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 2: Joining Akatsuki

* * *

Kakashi looked up at the red-eyed man. He was little taken back by sudden appearance, but didn't let it show. He was still exhausted from the use of his Mangekyo Sharingan. _"Damnit! I should have suspected something back in Suna!" _Kakashi thought angry to himself for being such a fool. _"I'm definitely getting old."_

"You okay, Kakashi-sensei?" his student's concerned voice called next to him snapping fim back to reality.

"Yeah, It's nothing," copy-nin replied waving the Kyuubi jinchuuriki off.

"NOTHING?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" blonde jinchuuriki shrieked right next to his ear making the copy-nin grind his teeth.

Kakashi sighed. "Sometimes you give me too litte credit," copy-nin said while shaking his head.

Kakashi slowly got up from the ground and looked at his student. "Let's do this, Naruto!"

"HAI, sensei!

* * *

Deidara looked at the duo with amusement. _"Really now, un?"_ he couldn't help but let his grin widen. He jumped off his clay bird and landed right next to the red-eyed man, his clay bird following behind him. "Nice one, un! You're Scar, right?" blonde Akatsuki member asked getting attention of his silent companion. "I'm curious though, why did you help me, un? I mean, I'm wanted criminal after all, un."

Scarred Ishvalan looked at clay user warily, as if making decicion to answer or not. Deidara was getting little irritated for being ignored. "I'm here, because my God send me on a mission," Scar finally replied calmly.

_"That's just fantastic, another fanatic like Hidan, un! The day is just getting better and better!" _former Iwa-nin thought sarcastically. "So about-" Deidara started but was cut off by certain jinchuuriki charging at him with _Rasengan _ready, eyes blood-red and slittered.

Deidara cursed and jumped on his clay bird, narrowly dodging the Rasengan only to come to halt by the son of the White Fang piercing him with _Chidori_, right trough his stomach.

* * *

"GOOD JOB, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Kyuubi jinchuuriki shrieked at his sensei. Kakashi let a sigh of relief for succeeding. _"One down, one to go," _Kakashi thought and started to slowly pull his hand out of the corpse of the Akatsuki member.

He couldn't move his hand.

Copy-nin's eyes widened, as he saw the corpse was only clay. Then suddenly, shout came from behind. "KATSU!" Kakashi's eyes widened again as he saw the clay clone of the Akatsuki member ready to explode. _"D-Damnit! If I don't do something quickly, I'll be goner!" _Kakashi thought, his life flashing through his eyes.

* * *

Scar looked with amusement and respect towards the son of the White Fang. Copy-nin's plan was a success, but he didn't plan far enough. _"At least he'll have respectful death," _scarred Ishvalan thought as the explosion shook the battlefield.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Scar winced as a shriek came from the blonde jinchuuriki. _"Seriously?, can't he be quiet for just one secon-" _the Ishvalan thought only to be cut off by loudmouthed jinchuuriki **"YOU BASTARD'S! I'LL KILL **_**YOU**_**!" **came the demonic shout of Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Scar looked in awe at the jinchuuriki's power, but did a good job hiding it. _"T-This power is nothing like I've ever seen!" _scarred Ishvalan thought. He had seen the attack of the Kyuubi while he was at the Gate, but it was completely different to witness such a power. The power that belonged to such a childlish person. _"I can't believe such a child has that kind of pow-" _Scar thought still little awed, but was cut off by the jinchuuriki charging at him.

* * *

**"ARGHHH!" **the Kyuubi jinchuuriki shouted, readying his hand to slash at the Ishvalan. Scar pulled his hands in front of him getting ready to dodge, smirk forming on his face. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki slashed at the red-eyed man, only to slash at the air.

**"WHAT THE?!"** the kyuubi jinchuuriki shouted suprised. Naruto started looking around for his prey, checking every direction. He clansed upwards only to see the red-eyed Ishvalan at the back of Deidara's clay bird, smirking at him. Naruto growled demonically and prepared to jump, second tail forming behind him.

"Naruto *pant*, calm *pant* down," came voice from his left. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki clansed at the direction of the sound only to gasp at what he saw.

His sensei.

The Copy-nin was little bloodied, beaten and he looked exhausted, but still alive. Naruto calmed down, forcing demonic chakra back to the seal. Gasping out of breath, blonde jinchuuriki asked relief in his voice: "Kakashi *pant* sensei! I thought *pant* you died *pant*!

"Seriously, Naruto. Have some faith in your sensei," Kakashi replied to his student with mock-hurt voice. Naruto rolled his eyes and started to bomb his sensei with questions.

* * *

Deidara looked little suprised to see the son of White Fang was alive. He heard someone jumping down next to him and saw that Scar was standing at his left with his usual calm face. Blonde bomber looked back at student-sensei duo and saw the copy-nin throwing blue pill under his mask to his mouth.

"Oi, how did you escape my ultimate art, un?" Deidara called out, snapping the attention of Konoha shinobi to him and his silent companion.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was claring at them with hatred evident in his eyes, but the copy-nin just looked at them seriously and replied calmly: "Simple, really. Kawarimi."

Deidara just stared at the copy-nin, mouth hanging open. Former Iwa-nin shook his head and looked at the Konoha duo angrily. "OI, OI, OI! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PLOW INTO LITTLE PIECES, COMPLETING MY ART, UN!" the blonde bomber shouted at the son of White Fang angrily.

Deidara was about to send clay bomb at the Konoha shinobi, but stopped as he felt hand holding him back. He glanced at the owner of the hand angrily, only to flinch at the cold look the Ishvalan send him. Scar pointed his finger at the woods, signaling the former Iwa-nin that they had company.

They watched as the pink-haired girl, who had destroyed the boulder in front of the cave came to clearing with the puppet using granny.

"So you were able to beat _Sasori,_ un? Bastard must be getting sloppy if he let little girl and granny beat him up, un," Deidara called out, angering the group more.

Scar coughed and pointed his thumb backwards, signaling the bomber they should get going. Deidara nodded and made clay bird. They jumped on it and took off.

* * *

Kakashi sighed in relief. They managed to get the Kazekage back without killing themselves in the process. "Should we follow, sensei?" his pink-haired student asked him. He sighed again and replied while shaking his head tiredly. "No, we got Kazekage back and that's enough. Without you coming, we would have lost," Sakura gasped and looked at the direction the duo had left. Shiver went down her spine. If Kakashi and Naruto couldn't beat them together, she would have had no change.

Kakashi walked towards three and sat his back against it. He sighed and thought tiredly: _"Obito would be laughing at me now. Losing to criminals like that. I totally need vacation."_ the copy-nin shook his head and looked at his sensei's son. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was keeping his hand's over Chiyo's that were over Gaara's lifeless body. The son of the White Fang smiled a little before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

After a while, Scar and Deidara arrived at the gates of Amekagure. The wether was as bad as always, raining, raining and raining. Scar was beginning to miss the hot wether of Sunakagure.

Then suddenly came shout from they're left: "HALT! State your busine-" only thing needed to silence the Ame-nin was angry glare from Deidara. "D-Deidara-sama! I-I'm s-sorry I didn't realize it was you. You were supposed to be on mission. Hey! Where is Sasori? Who is that?" that did it; Deidara sent wave of clay birds at the man, shouted his trademark: "KATSU!" and the only thing left of the man was the red blood rain and pieces of chunk laying around.

Scar just watched with his usual calm expression and waited for the blonde to finish. "That's better, un! That's what real art looks like! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, let's go meet our leader, un!" and with that they took off towards Akatsuki's main base.

* * *

Nagato opened his eyes. He had sensed someone kill one of his shinobi at the front gates. He focused on that area and sensed Deidara with stranger, with no sight of Sasori. Nagato sighed and shook his head. _"Damn that Deidara! He was probably testing his so called 'art' on someone."_ there was something interesting about the stranger's chakra that made the Rinnegan-user think. _"Maybe he's the person my Lord told me about."_

The God of Ame had had interesting meeting with the white being couple of days before. The being had told him about strange man coming today.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nagato sighed. He was just about to send Sasori and Deidara on mission, when he found himself in some kind of white void. The Rinnegan-user sighed again, he had been here before. He was just child back then and he didn't have Rinnegan yet._

_**"Ah, Mr. Pein, it has been awhile from our last meeting. How have you been?"**__ voice called behind the God of Ame, making him turn around. There was Truth,his Lord, the one that had gifted him with Rinnegan, with it's usual frightening grin present._

_"It sure has been awhile, my Lord, what do you need me for?" the red-headed Akatsuki member asked with calm voice. He was (suprisingly) little exited though, but didn't let it show in front of his Lord._

_Truth's smirk grew larger and the being spoke with amusement: __**"Ah, sraight to the point, I see. Well then, I have send someone from the other side of the Gate to help you with your plans on bringing peace to the world," **__this got the Rinnegan-user's attention. His Lord had send him help from the otherside of that mysterious gate._

_"I see, how do I know it's him, though?" the God of Ame asked hiding his exitement professionally._

_**"Oh, don't worry about that! You'll know when you see him!"**__ the being replied the red-headed shinobi, it's grin widening._

_Nagato found himself disappearing from the void. Before he disappeared completely, he heard one last thing from his Lord.__** "Until we meet again, Mr. Pein! Have safe trip back to your side!"**__ and with that, he disappeared completely and found himself face-to-face with his best friend and second-in-command, Konan, with concern evident in her face._

_"You okay there, Nagato?" the blue-haired Akatsuki member asked with concern._

_"I'm fine, Konan. Just a little tired that's all," the God of Ame replied waving her off. He hated lying to her, but he felt like she wouldn't understant and let it be. _

_"You sur-" Konan asked still little concerned of her best friend._

_"I'M FINE KONAN!" he snapped at his friend a little too agressively. Konan just left the room and slammed the door behind her._

_FLASHBACK END_

Nagato sighed again and shook his head. Konan had been angry at him at first, but she had cooled down already.

And with that the God of Ame continued to stare at the rain.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**This chapter was a little shorter than the one before, but I guess it's long enough.**

**My first flashback was a success, if I say so myself.**

**Yeah, so how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Chapter three is coming later this week, but don't expect me to update like 5 times a week. (I may though)**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, yeah. Another one this week. I decided to make new chapter, because it was raining outside and I didn't have better things to do. It's like fourth in a row. I mean like seriously, I'm goddamn fast with these chapters. But don't worry, I'll slow down if you want. I changed the rating to M, just in case. I know that you'll just ignore it, but I changed the rating so I won't lose my account for some reason.**

**The pill Kakashi took was some kind of Soldier pill, if you were wondering.**

**And at the end of last chapter, I wrote "Until we ****need**** again" SERIOUSLY?! I'll fix it, so don't worry.**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**And by the way, I have began last chapters with "****beging****" I'm not going to fix it, because I don't want to fix every single mistake I make so, yeah.**

**Chapter 3; BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 3: Snake Hunt, Begin!

* * *

"Pein-sama, Deidara has arrived from his mission to capture the Ichibi," Konan, his second in command called behind Nagato's Deva Path with her emotionless voice. She called him Nagato in private only. Pein clansed at her and asked: "What about Sasori?" even though he knew the puppeteer wouldn't be coming.

"Deidara said he was beated by little girl and granny, Pein-sama," the blue-haired Akatsuki member answered with emotionless voice. Pein sighed and signaled his second-in-command to let the former Iwa-nin in. "Let them in, Konan." the God of Ame ordered.

Konan looked little suprised that her leader knew about the other man, but thought none of it and let the duo in. "Konan, leave us," Pein ordered his best friend. The Angel of Ame bowed her head and left the room.

"So, you're back I see," Pein spoke with emotionless voice. "Deidara, report!" the God of ame ordered the blonde bomber.

"Mission was a success, un! After finishing the sealing, those Konoha bastards showed up, un. Me and Sasori separated, he fought some little girl and a granny and it looks like he lost, un! I mean like, who the fuck loses to little girl and some half-dead granny, un. We are S-ranked criminals for fuck's sake. "

Cough from Scar reminded the blonde bomber that they were in front of their leader. "Anyways, I flew out of the cave and Kyuubi jinchuuriki and that Copy-nin followed after me, un. The copy-nin was about to use some nasty eye thing, but this guy here," he pointed at the silent man next to him and continued, "Used some kind of jutsu and we fought them, won, their reinforcement arrived and we left, un. They got Ichibi jinchuuriki's body back, but that doesn't matter, I guess, un." the blonde Akatsuki member finished.

"Thank you for your report, Deidara. You can leave now." the God of Ame replied. The Rinnegan-user looked as the blonde bomber left the room and turned his eyes towards the Ishvalan.

"We finally meet. Welcome, to the Akatsuki!

* * *

Couple of days later, we find certain busty Hokage drinking sake on work. "Tsunade-sama! You shouldn't be drinking on work!" Hokage's assistant told the Hokage.

"SHUT UP, SHIZUNE! I can do whatever I want!" the blonde Hokage ordered her assistant.

"B-But you got some paperwork to d-" Shizune began, only to be cut of by the Hokage. "PAPERWORK?! Can't you do that, just once? I do that all the time!"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Tsunade was ready to start shouting again, but calmed herself when Kakashi stepped in her office, Naruto and Sakura right behind him.

"Ah, Kakashi! How was your mission? I already reseived message from the Kazekage, thanking me for sending help," Hokage asked the top jonin.

"Mission success, Hokage-sama. The Kazekage is safe within his village walls. Sakura killed one of the Akatsuki members, Sasori of the Red Sand, but we had little problem getting Kazekage back." the copy-nin answered the Hokage with his book nowere to be seen.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she asked the copy-nin: "What kind of problem?" Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, when Naruto stepped forward with furious look on his face and started shouting: "SOMEONE HELPED AKATSUKI, GRANNY TSUNADE!" Tsunade was ready to hit the blonde when the thing he shouted registered her mind.

"W-What did you say? Someone helped Akatsuki? Are you sure it wasn't a member?" Tsunade asked with wide eyes. Naruto shook his head and answered. "No, he didn't have Akatsuki cloak, Granny Tsunade! The Akatsuki member, me and sensei were following didn't even know who he was, ttebayo!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "SHIZUNE! Get Inoichi Yamanaka here! I got job for him! Tell him it's about Akatsuki!" blonde Hokage ordered her assistant, getting "HAI!" from her as she rushed off.

Couple of minutes later, the Yamanaka clanhead arrived at the Hokage's office with emotionless face. "You asked for me, Hokage-sama?" The Yamanaka clanhead asked his Hokage.

"Ah, Inoichi, Team 7 here just finished their mission and they got info considering Akatsuki," the busty Hokage told the clanhead, who seemend to notice that there were others in the room.

After Kakashi had finished informing the clanhead about what happened, the busty Hokage ordered Inoichi to take a look at Kakashi's head, to see what the man who helped Akatsuki looks like, so they can add him on the Bingo book (I'm assuming, that the Yamanaka have some kind of jutsu, that can add their thoughts on paper.) With that, they were dismissed.

Tsunade sighed and took swing of her sake. "I'm too old for this shit." the busty Hokage thought aloud while shaking her head.

* * *

Couple of days later, we find Scar looking down from a cliff near the Tenchi Bridge, his Akatsuki cloak blown backwards by the wind. He had gotten order's from his leader to go here on a mission.

_FLASHBACK_

_Scar arrived in front of his leader's door. Konan had came earlier to tell the red-eyed man that Pein wanted to see him. Scar knocked on the door and stepped inside. He found his leader looking out of the window. "Pein-sama, you reguested me?" the scarred Ishvalan asked his leader._

_The God of Ame turned to face him. "As you know, you aren't full member yet. You need a ring for that. And as you know, Orochimaru has the last ring, so you need to get it from him. I heard that Sasori was supposed to meet up at the Tenchi Bridge with uncover agent he had placed with Orochimaru. Your mission is to go to Tenchi Bridge, act like you were Sasori and follow the agent." the Rinnegan-user told Scar._

_Scar nodded and turned to leave, but came to halt as his leader called from behind him. "Don't fail me Scar, this is your change to prove yourself worthy."_

_And with that, Scar left the room, leaving the God of Ame watching out of the window._

_FLASHBACK END_

Scar sighed and prepared to jump down when he saw someone approaching the bridge. He narrowed his eyes as it revealed to be Sasori's _Hiruko_ puppet. _"So someone has the same intention I do, interesting." _Scar thought and desided to wait.

After a while person, dressed in gray cloak, approached the bridge. Scar watched as the person was revealed to be _Kabuto Yakushi_, Orochimaru's closest servant. The fake Sasori was revealed to be Konoha-nin. Scar sighed and shook his head while thinking: _"Why does Konoha always have to intervere?"_

After a while, he saw Orochimaru appear. He saw the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, the pink-haired girl and someone, who looked like he hadn't seen daylight in months, appear in front of the brown-haired Konoha-nin. Red chakra-cloak started to form around the blonde jinchuuriki. He used the power of the Kyuubi. Scar continued to watch as they prepared to fight. (Again, if you want to see the fight, GOOGLE IT!)

The fight lasted an hour, or so. The fight was completely something else. Scar watched as Orochimaru, Kabuto and the pale Konoha-nin left the fight zone. _"Let the snake hunt begin!" _Ishvalan thought as he moved to follow them.

* * *

Orochimaru was walked down the silent hallway of his own base. After arriving, he, Kabuto and _Sai_ had met _Sasuke Uchiha_. The young Uchiha had used his Sharingan on the other boy. After couple of minutes, the snake sannin had took his leave. _"That Uchiha boy really needs to start respecting me. No matter what, I'll still get my Sharingan." _the snake sannin thought as he reached his personal room.

Orochimaru started to go through some files as he reached his desk. He stopped as he saw the file he was looking for. The list of Akatsuki members. The snake sannin went throught the list and stopped at the page that contained info about Sasori. He took out pen and draw cross over the picture of the puppeteer. "Little step closer to-" he started, but was cut of by sudden pain in his cheek.

_"What the?"_ the snake sannin thought and looked at his attacker. The only thing he saw before crashing trought the wall was red cloud on his attacker's cloak. _"Akatsuki? But when? Why didn't I sense them?" _Orochimaru thought as he got up from the ground.

Orochimaru looked at his attacker, now seeing his face. He didn't recognise it. "So, you're a new member, huh? Your leader much be getting sloppy, if he sends new member to kill m-" the snake sannin started but had to pause as the Akatsuki member charged at him so fast, he didn't get out of the way.

The snake sannin's eyes widened as hand, sparking red, went throught his stomach. _"S-so fast! W-What kind of jutsu is this? I have to look more into his." _Orochimaru thought as his attacker pulled his hand out of the snake sannin's stomach.

"W-What kind of jutsu was that? You didn't even do any hand signs!" Orochimaru called out, ending his speech coughing blood. The red-eyed Akatsuki member looked down at him with emotionless face, but didn't speak and turned to walk away.

Orochimaru smirked as he used his own kawarimi. Orochimaru's mouth opened wide as another Orochimaru rushed out of the other's mouth. (Orochimaru's body replacement technique)

Orochimaru charged at the Akatsuki member and summoned his sword, _Kusanagi, _and redied himself to slash at the other man. Only for his eyes to widen as the Akatsuki member disappeared right before he hit him. The snake sannin ducked as kick came from behind him. Orochimaru slashed at the other man, only to be blocked by the other man's right hand.

Orochimaru smirked as he thought he had the other, only for his eye's to widen as red spark's started to form around the Akatsuki member's right hand. Orochimaru watched in horror as his sword shattered into little pieces, leaving the handle at his hand.

The snake sannin jumped backwards and looked at the other man angrily. "What did you do to my sword?!" Orochimaru called to the other man angrily.

The Akatsuki member looked at him with calm face and replied: " I simply destroyed it."

Orochimaru stared at the other man and was about to shout at him but was cut of by the other. "Let's make a deal. I'll fix your sword. For the exchange, you'll give me your ring. Equivalent exchange." the scarred Akatsuki member offered.

Orochimaru brought his hand in front of his face and looked at the ring. _"I could try to beat him without my Kusanagi, but we would only end up destroying my base. And if he's lying, I can always kill him."_ the snake sannin thought and chuckled darkly.

"Deal." Orochimaru said throwing his ring at the Akatsuki member, who caught it easily. Orochimaru watched with interest as the other man drew some kind of seal to the ground, put the pieces of his Kusanagi over it and brought his hands down. Blue sparks flew around as white flash blinded the snake sannin momentarily. As the light died, the man was gone and his Kusanagi was whole ones more. _"Looks like I got new person to add to my list." _the snake sannin thought with a smirk.

That was when Kabuto rushed at his room.

* * *

Scar arrived at the main base of Akatsuki. He looked down at his left hand, where his new ring was at the little finger. He sighed and made his way towards his leader's office.

He was about to knock on the door when the door opened. There stood two Akatsuki member's he recognised, but had yet to meet. _Hidan_ and _Kakuzu, _the immortal duo.

Scarred Ishvalan stared at the two of them with calm face and let them walk past him. He was little taken back by Hidan's cursing, but let it be. He had report to do.

As he stepped inside his leader's office, his leader called out for him. "Scar, report!" the God of Ame ordered the Ishvalan.

"Mission success, Pein-sama. I got the ring, but Orochimaru is still alive. " the red-eyed man reported to his leader with his usual calm voice. Pein nodded and dismissed him, without taking his eyes off the window.

With that, Scar exited the room.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Yeah, so how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**And as for Scar using Alchemy, he know's it a little bit for some reason. I just wanted him to know it. **

**And as for Scar's height, he's maybe a little shorter than Kakuzu. I dunno how tall he is in FMA, but that doesn't matter.**

**Yeah, and I'm following the storyline of manga for now, but at some points things will go differently.**

**Chapter four is coming later this week, but don't expect me to update like 5 times a week. (I may though)**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for you. I don't get any reviews anymore, why is that? I only have 2 when some people get like 100 a day. **

**And sorry for the wait...WAIT A MINUTE! I updated like two days ago!**

**Yeah so in this chapter, Hidan and Kakuzu fight Shikamaru and stuff. And some characters will die! Didn't expect that now did you!**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**With that; chapter 4 BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 4: Hunting the Jinchuuriki

* * *

_"We are sealing the Sanbi. Get back immediately." _voice of his leader spoke in his head. Scar sighed as he changed his direktion. Red-eyed man stopped tree hopping and sat his back against some kind of statue in the middle of the forest. He was sent by Konan to help Hidan and Kakuzu on their mission to look for jinchuuriki. Apparently he didn't need to worry about that for now.

The scarred Ishvalan closed his eye's, made the ram seal and started focusing his chakra.

The Ishvalan opened his eyes and saw the Sanbi and the Nibi jinchuuriki laying on the floor. The Ishvalan was standing on the _Gedo Statue'_s left hand's little finger. Scarred Ishvalan looked around and saw other Akatsuki members appearing on the other fingers. Hidan and Kakuzu were last.

The red-eyed man looked as his leader started by telling them about the amount of time it would take. Six days. The scarred Ishvalan sighed and listened as Hidan started ranting about the weather and showing the Konoha's atheists the power of the "Jashin-sama".

The Ishvalan snorted, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?! I SHOULD SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan shouted, angering Kakuzu and earning serious look from Scar.

"Jashin is no real God, the only real God is Ishvala." the scarred Ishvalan told the Jashinist, angering him and earning snicker from Kisame. Now it was everyone's turn to look at the former Kiri-nin.

Kisame looked around him and asked: "Why are you looking at me? I just found it funny that two fanatics are arguing about each others religion, that's all!" angering the two of them.

"Enough! We're just wasting time here. We'll start the sealing now!" the God of Ame ordered. The room went silent and they started the sealing of the Sanbi.

* * *

6 days later we find Hidan and Kakuzu walking down the road, heading towards Konoha. The sealing had just ended and they desided to continue their search of jinchuuriki. Suddenly, some kind of shadow sneaked at them from behind. They were ambushed. (To see the fight, GOOGLE IT!)

The fight went on. Shikamaru took Hidan to the forest, seperating the duo. Kakuzu had lost two of his hearts and he was about to blast the Konoha-nin to oblivion, when he was stopped by combination jutsu called _Typhoone Water Vortex. _Kakuzu watched as when the smoke cleared, there stood more Konoha shinobi including the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"More Konoha freaks." Kakuzu mumbled to himself, preparing himself to whatever they were about to do.

* * *

Scar watched the fight with interest. The scarred Ishvalan knew, if reinforcements didn't arrive, Kakuzu would have won. _"Don't those Konoha-nin have any better things to do than intervere Akatsuki's plans?" _the red-eyed Akatsuki member thought with a sigh. He watched as the smoke disappeared, revealing the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and other Konoha-nin he had seen at the Tenchi Bridge. Scar sighed again as he thought: _"They again? Well that is just fantastic!"_

Scar watched as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki sent some Kage Bunshins at the former Taki-nin. He sighed again with sweat drop. _"Seriously? That brat is lucky to be aliv-" _the Ishvalan thought only to be cut of by sudden high-pitched noice. Scar's eyes widened as some kind of shuriken began to form at the jinchuuriki's hand. _"Well, I guess he has matured a little."_ the red-eyed Akatsuki member thought with amasement.

It took a while, but finally the blonde managed to hit the Akatsuki member with _Rasenshuriken, _forming large spiral. After the dust set, there was large crater, Kakuzu in the middle of it. Scar sighed and watched as the Konoha-nin leaved the clearing, leaving the son of White Fang behind to finish Kakuzu off. _"I guess I'll just get Hidan." _Scar thought as he left the clearing.

* * *

_"Damn, that boy sure did good job burying Hidan." _Scar thought as he used his Destruction Alchemy on the rocks that were over Hidan. He had just found the place where young Nara had buried the Jashinist.

"THANK JASHIN-SAMA! I was starting to get bored down there!" Hidan said as soon as the rocks were out of the way. Scar took storage seal from his cloak's pocket and sealed Hidan's body parts in it. Scar picked up Hidan's head and got out of the hole. "OI! Where's Kakuzu? Don't tell me he lost to those Konoha bastards!" Hidan called out to Scar who just kept walking with blank look.

"Kakuzu is dead." He simply replied to Jashinist, getting wave of curses as reply. "Shut up, or I'll leave you here!" the red-eyed Akatsuki member ordered angrily.

The Jashinist was silent the whole way back to Ame.

* * *

Pein looked as his organisation appeared to meeting. He had heard from Zetsu, that Kakuzu had died and if it wasn't for Scar, Hidan would still be buried alive. The plant-human thing had somehow managed to fix the Jashinist up. He sighed as he watched Hidan and Scar appear. The God of Ame had ordered for Scar to be Hidan's new partner.

"Looks like everyone is here." the Rinnegan-user began the meeting, getting confused look from Kisame. "Kakuzu is not here yet." the former Kiri-nin said, getting emotionless look from Pein.

"He got killed." the God of Ame replied. The God of Ame watched as Kisame started chanting something about 'wanting to see how he died', followed by Zetsu saying that Konoha killed him. That was when Tobi said something that angered Deidara. Pein sighed and thought: _"This will be long meeting."_

* * *

Couple of weeks later, we find Scar and Hidan walking towards Konoha. They had got order's from their leader to meet up with him and Konan. Scarred Ishvalan sighed as they stopped near Konoha. They could see the village walls from there. "HAHAHAHAHA! BRAISE JASHIN-SAMA FOR GIVING ME A CHANGE OF REVENGE! THOSE KONOHA BASTARDS WILL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY AFTER I'M DONE WITH THEM! ESPECIALLY THAT _SHIKAMARU!" _the Jashinist shouted, getting angry look from Scar.

However, before the Ishvalan could do anything, they heard footsteps coming towards them. The duo looked behind them and they saw their leader, Konan and five other they hadn't seen before, all wearing Akatsuki cloaks.

"OI, who are those five? New recruits? We won't be needing them, as long as you have me!" Hidan called out to them, getting cold look from the God of Ame. Others just ignored him.

"They are with me, Hidan. Just focuse on your part of the plan." the Rinnegan-user ordered, shutting the Jashinist up. Hidan and Scar were supposed to arrive at the village gate's henged as civilians. From there, as Pein and Konan would attack, they would sneakly kill everyone trying to get message to Konoha's allies.

* * *

Kotetsu sighed as he leaned back on his seat. The gate guarding duty was boring. Izumo was sleeping on his own seat right next to his. Kotetsu was about to fall asleep when he saw two men walking towards the village gates. Kotetsu sighed and started to wake the other man up. "Hey, Izumo! We got two people heading towards the village! We have to look responsible!" Kotetsu informed the other man, getting "Five more minutes" as response.

Kotetsu sighed and continued waking the other up: "HEY IZUMO, WE GOT PROMOTION! WE'RE GOING TO BE JONIN!" Kotetsu shouted to the other man. Izumo shot up from his seat and looked around himself and sighed. "Kotetsu, you'll never believe what kind of dream I had! We got promoted to Jonin!" Izumo told the other excitedly.

Cough came next to them. They both looked at the source and came face-to-face with two regular looking civilians. The Konoha-nin straightened up and started asking regular guestions they asked everyone that came to the village.

Suddenly everything started falling apart around them. Explosions shook the village, civilians started screaming and running around. Shinobi prapared themselves to whoever was the cause.

"Don't worry you two. We'll protect you!" Izumo called out to civilians. Izumo and Kotetsu took their taijutsu stances and took made took protective formation in front of the civilians.

Kotetsu smired as he got an idea. _"If we protect these two, we could get promotion!" _Kotetsu thought. "Your safe with us, we're professiona-" Kotetsu spoke, only to be cut of as something pierced his back. He looked down with wide eyes. He saw three red, curved blades, that looked very familiar, sticking out off his stomach. Kotetsu coughed up blood as someone pulled the blades out of his back and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the same Akatsuki member who had killed Asuma over him with maniac grin on his face.

_"I guess I'll never get promotion then. So this is what it feels like to die. It's so peaceful." _Kotetsu thought with smile as his life left him.

* * *

Scar pulled his hand out of Konoha-nin's stomach with a sigh. He felt bad for the man, but at the same time he felt anger towards him. These shinobi were lot of like those military bastards who had attacked Ishval. His home village. The Ishvalan shook his head and looked at Hidan, who was praying for his so called 'God'. _"Ishvala forgive his soul." _Scar thought as he looked upwards and saw dark figure hovering over the village.

_"Scar, Hidan, retreat now, that's an order!" _their leader spoke to them telepathically as the figure raised it's hands. The duo jumped off to the forest surrounding Konohakagure. They watched with wide eyes as some kind of wave destroyed everything in the village. "HOLY SHIT!" Hidan shouted with awe and a little anger. "WHAT IF THAT SHIKAMARU BASTARD DIED IN THAT?! HE NEEDS TO KNOW THE WRATH OF JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan shouted and took of towards the huge crater that was once known as Konohakagure.

Scar sighed and went after his partner while thinking: _"This will be long mission."_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in some kind of hole and Konoha was nowhere to be seen. "Where am I?" he asked from himself. He watched on as Shima, Fukasaku's wife jumped next to him. She told them that they were in Konoha and as they didn't believe her, told them to look around.

Naruto looked around again and spotted the Hokage Monument. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted figure standing in front of them. The figure had Akatsuki cloak.

_"AKATSUKI! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" _the Kyuubi jinchuuriki thought furiously and closed his hand to a fist.

* * *

Shikamaru got up from the ground to sitting position and looked around him. He saw his father who asked him that was he okay. the young Nara answered that he was fine, but his leg had broken.

Shikamaru looked around him once again and spotted two figures walking towards them not far from away. As the figures got closer, Shikamaru's eyes widened. There stood same man, who had killed his sensei, the same man who he had buried himself to his clans forest.

"N-No, this can't be possible!" Shikamaru muttered as he looked up to the Akatsuki member with wide eyes.

"FINALLY, I FOUND YOU! THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME FOR EVER, DIDN'T YOU?! NOW, PREPARE TO BE SACRIFICED TO JASHIN-SAMA AND FACE MY REVENGE, SHIKAMARU!" the Jashinist shouted while grinning maniacally.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Yeah, so how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Yes, I saved Hidan. I like him, he is one of my favorite character from Naruto. He'll get his revenge on Shikamaru, don't worry about that.**

**From now on, Hidan will be Scar's partner.**

**Chapter five is coming later this week, but don't expect me to update like 5 times a week. (I may though)**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah, another chapter! Thank you ****Princeofcolors(guest)**** for your review! And to answer to your question, I might make Ed arrive to Naruto world, don't know yet. After all, he goes to other side of the Gate in the end of FMA so...yeah.**

**Anyways in this chapter, we'll see Hidan's revenge and Akatsuki captures Naruto and stuff.**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**With that; chapter 5 BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 5: Attack to Konoha, Succeed

* * *

Shikamaru watched with wide eyes as Hidan, Akatsuki member who was supposed to be dead, rised his scythe side ways, pointing at him. "WHAT'S THE MATTER SHIKAMARU?! TOO SCARED TO MOVE?! DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL MEET YOUR SENSEI SOON!" the Akatsuki member shouted while grinning maniacally, slowly approaching now scared Nara clan member.

Shikamaru moved backwards, away from the crazy man. The action only made Hidan's grin widen. "PREPARE TO DIE, SHIKAMARU!" the Akatsuki member shouted maniacally, only to come to halt as a shadow kept him place. "Shadow possession, complete!" familiar voice called behind Shikamaru and the young Nara turned around and saw his father doing their clan's jutsu.

Shikaku looked at his son with a smile. "Don't worry, Shikamaru. I'll protect you, your not alone in this." the Nara clanhead told Shikamaru kindly. Shikamaru found himself smiling back to his father. He had been so shocked to see his sensei's killer, that he had thought he was facing the Akatsuki member alone.

"You done yet?" voice came behind Shikaku. Shikamaru watched with wide eyes as the other Akatsuki member pierced his father's back with hand sparkling red. "N-No...Dad...DAD!" Shikamaru shouted and clanced at the red-eyed man furiously. With shaky legs, Shikamaru got up from the ground.

"Hidan, take your revenge. I'll take care of anyone who tries to intervere." the red-eyed Akatsuki member called out to the another one and walked towards the slug-summon, who tried to get away, but was soon pierced by Scar.

"You killed my father, you killed my sensei. BUT I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME!" Shikamaru shouted furiously as the battle started.

* * *

Naruto gasped as one of the chakra signals he was feeling disappeared. He recognised it as Shikaku, Shikamaru's father. Tsunade had come to aid him in battle, but he had turned her down. The busty Hokage was about to took of as Naruto stopped her. "There are other Akatsuki members in the village! They just killed Shikaku!" the Kyuubi jinchuuriki told her, making her eyes widen. "I'll take care of them!" Tsunade replied as she took of.

Naruto turned to face Pein and prepared for fight.

* * *

Scar sighed as he looked at his partner's fight. Shikamaru was having trouble with his leg and was too angry to think smartly. The scarred Ishvalan shook his head and sighed again. He had killed five shinobi, who had came to check the area. Scar turned his head as three chakra signals appeared to his left. Two ANBU and suprisingly, the Hokage herself. "Took you long enough." Scar called out to them, earning their attention.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she recognised him. "Your the man who helped the Akatsuki to get Kazekage!" she shouted angrily at him. "So you joined that damn organization after all. May I ask why?" the Hokage continued, earning cold look from the Ishvalan. "Yes, I did. You wouldn't understand my reasons anyway." the Ishvalan replied.

At first, it was only because of his God had told him to do it, but after learning Akatsuki's plans, he had realised something. He could bring his brother back to life. The plan was to create new world, where people could live peacfully. Scar had heard his leader and Konan talk to Tobi, who was revealed to be Madara. Scar had asked the man about his plans and they were to create world of dreams, where everyone you wanted, was brought back to life.

"Try me." the blonde Hokage replied, bringing the Ishvalan back to reality. Scar sighed and looked at the Hokage. "To see my brother once again." this answer stunned the ANBU and the Hokage. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and shouted angrily at the Akatsuki member. "TO SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN?! YOU JOINED AKATSUKI TO SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN?! YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD! THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO SEE HIM AGAIN IS TO DIE!"

Scar looked at the Hokage with blank look, hiding his anger for once and replied: "I told you, you wouldn't understand." Scar jumped off and hided his chakra, confusing the Konoha-nin. "FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!" Tsunade ordered her guards, who did as they were told.

Tsunade gasped as she felt something touch her head. Her guards prepared to save their Hokage, only to be stopped as Scar shouted at them: "Don't move or I'll blow her brains out!" Tsunade gasped as she heard that. The Akatsuki member could kill her if he wanted to.

* * *

Hidan laughed maniacally as he licked his scythe. He had finally got that Shikamaru bastard's blood. His grin widened as he saw the look of horror on his victim's face. "Now, should I torture you first, or go straight for kill?" he asked and made his decision.

Hidan brought his scythe in front of his stomach and started to slowly push the scythe in. The Jashinist laughed maniacally as he heard the gasp of pain from his victim. Hidan pulled his scythe out forcefully and brought it in front of his chest. "NOW, PREPARE TO FACE THE JASHIN-SAMA!" he shouted as he pierced his own chest.

Shikamaru fell to the ground, his life leaving him. That made Hidan only laught more. "THE PAIN WHEN MY VICTIMS LIFE LEAVES IS SO GOOD FEALING!" the Jashinist shouted, and looked around him. He spotted his partner and shouted: "HEY SCAR! LET'S GO CHECK OUR LEADER!" earning a nod from the scarred man. Scar pushed Tsunade to ground and jumped off with his partner.

* * *

Naruto looked at the corpse of the last path and crouched down. He took one of the chakra receivers off the body and hitted his hand with it. He focused his chakra on the receiver and found out the location of the real Pein. Naruto sighed, threw the chakra receiver to the ground and jumped off towards the location of the real Pein.

"Where do you think you're going?" voice behind him asked, causing him to turn around. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki came face-to-face with one of the Akatsuki members. Hidan, if he remembered correctly. Naruto took his taijutsu stance and prepareded to fight. He was a bit worried, because he was already exhausted by the fight against the paths.

"How many of you I have to beat before you realise that you can't wi-" Naruto started, but was cut off by sudden pain in the back of his neck. He fell to the ground and looked at his attacker's eyes. They were red. The last thing he heard before blacking out was: "Let's get back to Ame, Hidan." from the man with red eyes.

* * *

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Hidan, his partner asked him. Scar sighed and nodded to his partner. He was carrying the Kyuubi jinchuuriki who was knocked unconscious, while Hidan was carrying the body of the Deva Path. The jinchuuriki didn't look like it, but he was pretty heavy. "Let's have a break. We're far enough from Konoha and we have to report to our leader." Scar said. Hidan looked at him with confusion evident on his face, but nodded. Unlike Scar, Hidan didn't know about the paths or Madara. Scar sighed as they stopped on clearing. He started to focus his chakra to speak to Pein: _"Pein-sama, we caught the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. We are bringing him to Ame." _the scarred Ishvalan spoke telepathically. _"Good job you two. I'll have Konan prepare cell with chakra suppression seals for our guest."_ Pein spoke to them both.

Scar was about get up from the ground, when he saw something moving on the collar of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He sighed as he saw another one of those slugs. The red-eyed Akatsuki member reached for it and looked at it for a while. The slug was shivering out of pure fear. "Tell those Konoha-nin that they won't be seeing their precious jinchuuriki in a while." Scar ordered the slug, earning a nod as a reply. With that, Scar squished it, killing it instantly.

"Let's go, Hidan." Scar told his partner, earning a nod from the Jashinist as they took off.

* * *

Tsunade hitted the ground in frustation. She had just heard the news from Katsuyu. The Akatsuki had taken Naruto, the one who she saw as little brother to her. She had already sent her ANBU to look for Naruto, only for them to come back empty handed. The village was slowly being rebuilded, but almost everyone was sad by the lose of the blonde knucklehead shinobi. _"DAMN YOU AKATSUKI! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO NARUTO, I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU MYSELF!" _the blonde Hokage thought furiously while tears fell from her eyes.

Sakura was right next to her, comforting her sensei. "It's going to be okay, Lady Tsunade! We'll bring Naruto back, no matter what!" she spoke with flames in her eyes. She wasn't going to let her another teammate down. _"Naruto, no matter what, I'll bring you home!" _the pink-haired kunoichi thought with determination.

* * *

Scar and Hidan arrived to meeting room. They had just brought the Kyuubi jinchuuriki to his cell. As they stepped in, they saw everyone that was left of Akatsuki, excluding their leader and themselves. Kisame, Zetsu and Konan. They sat down on their seats and waited for their leader to show up. It wasn't long, before orange haired man with lot of piercings on his face stepped in the room, followed by raven-haired man, large also orange haired man and man with sharp teeth, carying huge sword.

"We got new recruits here today. Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu," The God of Ame spoke to them with emotionless voice. "Kisame, Sasuke will be your partner and Jugo and Suigetsu will be their own pair." the Rinnegan-user continued with same emotionless voice.

"Now to the business. Scar and Hidan captured the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and he is positioned in our holding cell for now. As you all know, we can't seal the Kyuubi until we have all eight bijuu. So for now, we all prepare to look for the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. Dismissed." The God of Ame informed the members of his organisation.

And with that, they all left.

* * *

Naruto woke up in dark room. He looked around him, but didn't see a thing. The last thing he remembered was red-eyed man looking coldly at him. _"Where am I?" _he thought while trying to get up and failing. He couldn't move his hands. The Kyuubi jichuuriki closed his eyes. He tried to get his sage mode on, but nothing happened. He tried to focus on the nature, but he didn't feel anything.

Sudden bright light blinded him momentially.

"So you're finally awake, dobe." familiar voice called from the other side of the room. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the source. There stood Sasuke, his best friend, wearing Akatsuki cloak.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto called out earning a smirk from the Uchiha. "Ah, still remeber me, I see. You aren't as much a dobe as I thought you were." Sasuke called out to him. Naruto was too stunned to say anything. His best friend had joined the Akatsuki, criminal organization. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Sasuke was getting angry at being ignored and spoke. "You're still the same dobe as before, Naruto. I thought you weren't even going to wake up. After all, you have been unconsciouss over two weeks." this suprised the blonde. Two weeks? He thought it was just yesterday that Pein had attacked Konoha and here Sasuke says it has been over two weeks.

"Two weeks?" Naruto asked, getting a snort from the Uchiha as a reply. "You deaf or something, dobe?" Sasuke asked little humored. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "SASUKE! WHY DID YOU JOIN AKATSUKI?! NOW YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK TO KONOHA!" the Kyuubi jinchuuriki shouted at the Uchiha.

"Like I would want to go back to some place like that! I joined the Akatsuki, because they can get me revenge on Konoha!" Sasuke told the blonde.

Sasuke winced a little and called out: "Right now? I was just talking to this dobe here. Fine." Sasuke spoke and turned to look at Naruto. "I got to go, dobe. Leader is calling. I got probably a mission or something."

With that said, Sasuke left Naruto alone in the room.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Yeah, so how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**If you're wondering where Karin is, she is going to be the medic of Akatsuki or something like that.**

**I have made some kind of timeline about this story. It shows the things that will happen from the arrive of Scar to the world peace, so I have everything planned out. BUT I might add some stuff in it.**

**Chapters 6 and 7 will be updated during weekend so STAY TUNED!**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you! And I still don't get one thing, I got something like 500 views and 3 reviews...WTF?! People don't review these days, I see...**

**And by the way, last chapter I wrote: "...followed by black, raven-haired man..." Sasuke ain't black now, is he?**

**Anyway in this chapter, Naruto escapes, someone you all know appears and stuff happens!**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**With that; chapter 5 BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 6: The Jinchuuriki Escapes

* * *

Pein watched the rain throught the window of his office. Akatsuki was so close to archieve the world peace. The only thing they needed was the jinchuuriki of Hachibi. Madara had sent Sasuke and his team to capture him, only for the jinchuuriki to escape. Madara had ordered the God of Ame to make Sasuke and his team offical members of Akatsuki, but the only problem was that one of them, Karin, wasn't skilled enough. She had great ability, but she wasn't really good in fighting. So the God of Ame had made her Akatsuki's medic.

Knock on the door brought him back to reality. The God of Ame looked at the door and saw his second-in-command, Konan step in the room. "Pein-sama, Sasuke and Kisame are here for their mission." the blue-haired Akatsuki member informed the Rinnegan-user. "Good, send them in." Pein replied with emotionless voice.

As soon as the duo stepped in the room, Pein spoke to them: "Good, you're here. As you know, the Kage's are having meeting this week. Your mission is to attack the meeting and distract the guards as Madara talks to the Kage's. Any questions? Dismissed!" Pein had informed the Akatsuki about Madara earlier, so they knew about him.

As the duo exited the room, Pein turned to look at the window. _"Soon, Yahiko, our dream is completed and we'll meet once again." _the God of Ame thought and continued to stare at the rain.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he woke up in the dark room again. He had been there so long he didn't even remember. He had tried to escape every day since getting there. He sighed again and focused on the nature once more. Every day, he had gotten better feeling about the nature. This time, it was so strong he could feel the sage mode activating. He smirked as he felt the chakra flowing through him. He broke the chakra restaining seals and got up from the ground. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki made kage bunshin, made Rasengan and hit the wall with it. Naruto smiled as he felt fresh air on his skin.

He was finally free.

* * *

Ed woke up in unfamiliar room and looked around. The room was simple, night table, bookshelf, closet and a window. The last thing he remembered was seeing the Gate once again. Ed still had his automail. "You're finally awake, Edward." familiar voice came from the other side of the room. Ed looked at the source of the voice and gasped. There stood his father, Hohenheim. "D-Dad?" Ed asked little taken back. "Where are we? Where's Al?" Ed continued his questions, but was silenced by his father rising hand. "I'll answer all your questions in time Edward. But for now, let's eat." Hohenheim answered his son and gestured for him to follow.

As they ate, Hohenheim told Ed everything about the world they were at the moment. He told Ed that they were in small town in Fire country. Ed didn't believe at first, but was cutted off by Hohenheim doing bunshin. Ed looked with amasement as in front of him stood two Hohenheims.

As Hohenheim released the jutsu, he looked at Ed and saw stars in his eyes. "AWESOME! How did you do that?" Ed asked his father with awe. Hohenheim smiled and putted hand on his head. "You'll know in a minute. Now its' time for your little training." Hohenheim told his son. Ed picked up the world 'little' and shouted at his father: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT YOU NEED MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?!" making him sweat drop.

Couple of days later, Ed had learned basics already. "Good job Edward! You're truly a geniou-" Hohenheim started but was cutted off by knock on the door. "Coming, coming." Hohenheim called out and went to open the door. There stood Konoha four Konoha's ROOT members, but Hohenheim thought they were normal ANBU. "Greetings, civilian. We are looking for recruits to our organisation. We heard people talking about you having a son and we are here to recruit him."

Hohenheim looked at them for a while before asking for them to follow him. As they were inside the house, Hohenhim took sword from the wall and charged at the ROOT members. He pierced two of them from their back and pulled the sword out. The rest of the ROOT realised what was happening but were too slow to dodge Hohenheim's sword. Hohenheim sheated his sword with a sigh and turned to look at Ed who had seen the whole thing. Ed wasn't shocked to say at least. He had killed before.

"You okay there, Edwar-" Hohenheim began, but was cutted off by blade piercing his stomach. Ed looked in horror as the leader of the ROOT pulled his blade out of Hohenheims stomach and turned to look at Ed. "Now that he is out of the way, you're coming with me, ki-" the ROOT shinobi began, only to cough blood as a sword pierced his stomach.

Hohenheim pulled the sword out and fell to the ground as Ed rushed to him. "D-Dad! You can't die dad!" Ed spoke to his father with panic. Hohenheim smiled at his son and closed his eyes, making Ed panic more. As life left him, Ed cryed to the sky and kept his fathers sword close to him. _"I'll avenge you dad! Those Konoha bastard's will suffer!" _Ed thought with determination.

With that, Ed buried his father and went to study chakra.

* * *

Tsunade had a bad day. She sighed as she walked towards Konoha with her bodyguards; Kakashi and Sakura. The meeting was disaster. No-one had co-operated and Akatsuki had attacked. In the end, they had formed alliance to take care of Akatsuki.

Tsunade looked as she saw something lying on the side of the road. She walked towards it and reached for it. "Tsunade-sama? What are you doing?" Sakura asked her. "There's something I want to check out." Tsunade replied her student.

Tsunade saw that the thing was a person. She turned the person around and gasped at what she saw. It was Naruto. She picked him up gently and moved back to her companions who looked shocked at what they saw. Their teammate had escaped the Akatsuki.

"Let's hurry back to Konoha!" Tsunade said with relief. This day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Scar walked on the streets of Ame and looked around him. People were happy, despite the fact that there was war coming and their only allies were the Akatsuki. Scar sighed and looked at the sky. The war was the least thing he wanted right now, but he didn't complain. As long as he could meet his brother again.

The Ishvalan continued walking and heard high-pitched scream. He turned to look at the source and gasped at what he saw. The FullMetal alchemist, Edward Elric was shouting at some clerk who sold fruits.

"FIVE THOUSAND RYO! THAT'S ROBBERY! I AIN'T GOT THAT MUCH MONEY!" the little alchemist shouted at the clerk, earning angry look from the clerk. "TOU BROKE MY STAND, SO PAY UP!" the clerk shouted back. Ed looked at the stand he had broken, bent down and putted his hands over the broken stand. Blue sparks flew around as everyone were blinded momentally.

As the light died down, the stand wasn't broken anymore and Ed was nowhere to be seen. Scar narrowed his eyes as he went after the blonde alchemist.

Ed smirked as he walked down the streets. He had succesfully escaped the clerk and he didn't have to pay for the stand. He brought the hood of his jacket over his head as he cursed the weather. It was always raining.

"Long time no see, Edward Elric." familiar voice called behind him, making Ed turn around. Ed gasped at what he saw. Scar, the killer of the State Alchemists, was standing in front of him, wearing some ridiculous cloak with red clouds. It couldn't be possible. He had seen the man die with his own eyes.

"S-Scar? H-How did you get here? Y-You were supposed to be dead!" the FullMetal alchemist sluttered, making the Ishvalan smirk. "My God send me here to bring world peace." Scar replied, making the alchemists eyes widen. "Y-Your God? Y-You mean Ishvala?" Ed asked little taken back.

Scar's smirk widened. "Yes, Ishvala. But you may know it with other name." Scar spoke making the alchemist look at him confusedly. "Other name? What do you mean?" Ed asked, unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"You may know it as...Truth." Scar replied, making Ed's eyes widen again. "T-TRUTH?! YOUR GOD IS TRUTH?!" Ed shrieked at the man, making the Akatsuki members smirk drop.

"So, tell me, Edward. Do yo want to see your brother normal again? Do you want to see your mother once again?" Scar asked him seriously, making the other look at him with hope filled eyes. "My, My brother? Of course I do! Why do you ask? Do you know how?" Ed started bombaring the Ishvalan with questions.

"Follow me, Edward. I'll answer all your questions on our way." Scar told the blonde, earning nod as reply. With that, they took off towards the main base of Akatsuki.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around him. Instead of seeing the complete darkness like before, he saw white roof. Naruto sat up and looked around again. He was in some kind of hospital room. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki sighed in relief, he wasn't prisoner anymore.

"Oi, Naruto! I see you're awake." familiar voice called at him. Naruto turned towards the source and saw his sensei sitting next to window with his book in his hand. Naruto was about to reply, when the door opened, revealing Sakura standing there.

"S-Sakura-cha-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sakura leaping to hug him. "I-I was so worried, you baka! D-Don't ever do that again!" Sakura told him, while tears fell from her eyes. "Sakura-chan, don't worry! I won't leave you again, that is a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto promised the pink-haired girl, with a small smile.

"Naruto! I see you're awake!" someone called out to, making everyone in the room turn towards the door. There stood Tsunade, who looked at them with suprise. "Am I interupting something?" She asked, making Naruto and Sakura blush. "YOU BAKA!" Sakura shrieked and hitted Naruto in the head, making Kakashi sigh. "Now, Sakura. That is no way to treat patient." Kakashi called out, earning glare from Sakura, that made chills go down his spine.

"I-I guess I'll just be on my way! It's good to see you're okay, Naruto!" Kakashi called out before leaping out of the window, making Tsunade mutter something about using the door.

Naruto sweat dropped and thought: _"Yeah, it's good to be home."_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Yeah, so how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**I know that Danzo went to the first Kage meeting in the manga, but I had Tsunade do that,**

**Yes, I added Ed. It made sense to me to add him, because he goes to the other side of the gate in FMA. And Hohenheim was normal human and didn't have the Philosopher's stone.**

**Yeah, so Naruto escaped and is now back in Konoha! I don't want Akatsuki to have things too easy for them.**

**Chapter 7 will be updated tomorrow so STAY TUNED!**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another chapter for you! Apparently my 'tomorrow' means 'the day after tomorrow' (that is a great movie by the way) **

**Yesterday, I thought that; Why not play some GTA V?, and that is the were everything went wrong, you see, I started like 8 am and I thought that I would have time to write next chapter, so when I stopped, it was already like 9 pm or something. Yeah, I have no life.**

**Anyways, In this chapter, Akatsuki finally captures the Hachibi and stuff. We also see what is happening at the battlefield. And that means more character DEATHS! HOW FUN! ...Well...not really...**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**"****Jutsu****"**

**With that; chapter 7 BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 7: Capture of the Hachibi

* * *

Edward woke up and looked around him. He was in his dark room. He had agreed to join Akatsuki, even though from what he had read, it was a criminal organization. It didn't matter to him, he would do anything to get his brother back normal.

Ed sighed and looked at the ceiling. He missed his brother. He hadn't seen him, and didn't even know was he alive. He missed his parents too. At first, he had hated his father, for leaving them, but now when he was gone, Ed wanted him to be alive and tell him that he didn't hate him anymore.

Ed sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. He wouldn't cry anymore. The FullMetal alchemist got up from his bed and put his new Akatsuki cloak on. He still didn't like it, but it had to do for now. Ed wasn't offical member, because he didn't have have a ring. He would be offical member, if someone else died. He didn't want that.

Ed sighed again as he opened the door of his room and started to walk towards the exit. He was hungry.

* * *

Kisame looked at the two remaining jinchuuriki training. He smirked a little, when he turned towards his new partner. Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, who looked to be deep in thought. "You know, you and Itachi are similar, you never talk to me." Kisame said and got an angry look as a reply. Kisame laughed a little and continued his observing.

They had been ordered to observe the last two jinchuuriki and capture them, if they were seperated. They had been on the island for two weeks and Kisame thought it wasn't fair, that the others got to fight in war.

Kisame was actually impressed by the skills of Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He was fast, used powerful jutsu, The duo watched on as the two bumbed their fists and the Hachibi jinchuuriki started rapping, earning a sweat drop from the other. After that, the Hachibi jinchuuriki left to do something, leaving the Kyuubi jinchuuriki on his own.

Kisame snickered, earning another glare from his partner, that made him snicker more. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked the former Kiri-nin. "Oh, nothing! It's just that we can finally capture the Hachibi jinchuuriki." Kisame answered, earning confused look from the Uchiha.

"What do you mean? Aren't we suppose to capture this dobe here?" Sasuke asked, getting another snicker from Kisame, which angered the Uchiha more. "No, we can capture him later. We have to seal the Hachibi before the Kyuubi." Kisame replied, jumping to follow the Kumo-nin, Sasuke following behind.

Kisame drew his Samehada, preparing to hit the jinchuuriki, only to be stopped as the jinchuuriki drew one of his own swords, blocking the Samehada. Sasuke jumped from behind the former Kiri-nin, flashing through hand seals and shouted his trademark, **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu** and a huge fire ball flew out of his mouth on fast speed, aiming straight at the jinchuuriki. Sasuke smirked as Kisame leaped to his side, also with a huge smirk on his face.

The Hachibi jinchuuriki jumped at them, his hand glowing blue as he shouted; "**LARIAT!**" he was just about to hit the duo, when they turned into crows with Sharingan eyes. The Kumo jinchuuriki sighed as his released the Genjutsu and at the minute he was freed, he jumped backwards and threw his swords in the air, caught them and rushed at the two.

"Damn, this one is nasty!" Kisame shouted as he dodged the attack and threw his Samehada in the air, flashing through hand seals. "**Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!**" Kisame shouted as a water shark flew from his hands. The Hachibi jinchuuriki dodged it and charged at Sasuke, who charged at him with his hand sparkling blue. "**CHIDORI!**" Sasuke shouted, thruting his hand towards the jinchuuriki, but was stopped by a sword that was sparkling blue as well.

Sasuke jumped backwads, his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly as black flames flew from his eyes. "**AMATERASU!**" Sasuke shouted as the flames flew at the jinchuuriki. The flames hit staight at the jinchuuriki, putting him on fire. Sasuke smirked, but the smirk left his face as there was an explosion and where the jinchuuriki stood, was now standing the Hachibi. The eight-tailed beast opened it's mouth and a dark ball began to form in front of his face.

Sasuke dodged ball after ball as the Hachibi used the Tailed Beast Ball with no smirk on his face now. Suddenly a huge shark hitted the Hachibi with huge force as Kisame used the **Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu**. Kisame jumped next to Sasuke and nodded to his partner. Sasuke smirked. Kisame wanted to do their traditional combination.

Kisame used his **Water Release: Great Exploding Water Wave **and a huge water wave flew from the former Kiri-nin's mouth. Sasuke used **Amaterasu** on the sky and dark clouds started to appear. As the water wave hit the Hachibi, the Uchiha raised his hand pointing at the Hachibi with smirk on his face. "**KIRIN!**" Sasuke shouted and the Hachibi looked with wide eyes as huge creature, made of thunder, came crashing down at it with speed, that even the beast couldn't dodge. _"Sorry, Naruto." _Killer B thought as the thunder hit him and a huge smoke rose from the ground.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed beaten down Hachibi jinchuuriki, laying face-down on the ground. Sasuke panted and watched as Kisame went to pick the jinchuuriki up. "You did good, kid! I wouldn't have made it myself!" Kisame shouted at the Uchiha, earning a look of anger from him.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, as they began to walk away.

* * *

Naruto rushed throught the woods. He had seen the explosions, the water wave, clouds gathering and the thunderbolt. He was worried of his sensei, even if the man was great fighter, he wouldn't win 100% against two Akatsuki members. Naruto came to a halt as he saw two people walking his way. His eyes widened as he recognized them. Kisame Hoshigaki, former swordman of Kiri and Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend and rival. Naruto also saw Killer B's, his sensei's, body hanging limply over Kisame's shoulder. Anger taking control of him, Naruto jumped down in front of the duo.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SENSEI?!" Naruto shouted as the two of them watched with smirks on their faces. "Oh, he was your sensei? Kakashi isn't enough for you I see, dobe." Sasuke said amusedly, making Naruto angrier at the mention of his late sensei. "SHUT UP, SASUKE! GIVE HIM BACK, NOW!" Naruto shouted in blind rage, making Sasuke's smirk widen.

Sasuke was just about to step forward, when he felt hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looked up and saw Kisame smirking at him. "Sasuke, let me handle him. You take the Hachibi jinchuuriki to sealing." Kisame said, making Sasuke look at him disbelief evident on his face. "Why can't we just face this dobe together?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto even angrier and Kisame's smirk widen.

"I want to test him myself, Sasuke. And besides, if I lose, atleast we got the Hachibi." Kisame replied and forced the jinchuuriki's body to Sasuke and took the Samehada off his back. Sasuke looked at him once more before jumping off.

"COME BACK, SASUKE!" Naruto shouted and was just abou to run after him, when he had to dodge Samehada, that came down at him. "Your opponent is me, Naruto!" Kisame shouted at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, making him grind his teeth in frutration. _"Damnit! Looks like I have no choice!" _Naruto thought as he rushed at the former Kiri-nin.

* * *

Scar looked on as the forces of the Allied Shinobi Forces fushed at him and Hidan. The Allied Forces reminded him of the military bastards that had destroyed the Ishval, making him angry. The Ishvalan charged at them with high speed and cutted down one after another with his Destruction Alchemy. Scar snorted. They were weak.

"HEY! HE'S MAKING FUN OF US!" one shinobi of the Allied Forces shouted, making Scar sigh as they rushed at him with angry looks, only to be cutted in half by Hidan as he shouted something about 'Jashin-sama'. Scar sighed and looked at his partner with emotionless face. _"Ishvala forgive him." _Scar thought and used kawarimi to one of the Allied Forces, making the one who was trying to attack him kill his ally. _"Idiots" _Scar thought and continued fighting.

* * *

Tsunade cutted her desk in half in frustation. They were losing their forces at a fast pace, while the Akatsuki and Ame still had about 3/4 of the original. "Tsunade-sama! The Suprise Attack Division has been attacked by two people! They said that they don't have chakra signal!" Inoichi yelled at her, making her look at the Yamanaka clanhead in frustration. "You sure they don't have chakra signal?" Tsunade asked a bit worried. The Reanimated shinobi that Kabuto was reanimating had a chakra signal, meaning those two were something else.

"Send the Special Battle Division to help them out! We don't want to lose any of our shinobi!" Tsunade yelled at the man, getting 'HAI' as a response. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had massive headache.

* * *

Kankuro looked at the two enemy in front of him. One was male and the other was a Female. The male had brown hair, sunclasses, sharp teeth, sleeveless green vest that had white fur collar, sleevless black shirt, that showed his muscles, green pants, some kind of wrist bands and weird looking grey boots. He also had some kind of tattoo on his left hand that showed dragon eating it's own tail.

The Female had black hair, that went halfway to her back, black lipstick, dark green dress, that showed her curves, that went allmost down to her ankles. The dress also had sleeves, but showed her shoulders and little of her cleavage and black, high-heeled boots. She had same kind of tattoo on her chest like the male had.

The duo had already killed of every single one of their division, expect Sai, Omoi and himself. Kankuro was sweating bullets. If their reinforcements didn't arrive soon, they would all be death.

Kankuro watched as the male leaped at Sai with hand, that was covered in grey, hard skin. Sai was trying his best to dodge his attacks, but the male was too fast. Kankuro watched in horror as the male pierced Sai's chest, killing him instantly. At the same time the female was fighting against Omoi, who didn't fair much better.

Kankuro summoned his 'Sasori' puppet and was about to aid his comrade, when he heard unfamiliar voice grunt next to his ear. "You ain't helping anyone, kid." the voice said, making Kankuro look at the man's greedful eyes. Kankuro felt pain in his stomach and looked down, only to cough up blood as the man pulled his hand out of his stomach, while smirking greedily.

Kankuro watched as the female pierced Omoi's hearth with her finger as the world went dark. _"I'm sorry, Temari, Gaara."_ Kankuro thought as life left him.

* * *

Greed looked at the sword next to the death, white haired boy and smirked greedily as he picked it up. _"What a nice sword. And now it's mine!" _Greed thought to himself as he sheathed the sword and putted the sheath to his waist. He turned to Lust and looked at her greedily.

As he approached her, he saw a sword flying at him from the corner of his eye. Greed jumped out of the way and unsheathed his new sword and looked around him. Huge group of people had formed around him and his companion, with angry looks on their faces. Greed sighed and made a eye contact with Lust and nodded while thinking: _"That Truth can really be annoying at times."_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Yeah so, Edward is part of Akatsuki now...AWESOME! And Hachibi is captured. The fight was genious, if I say so myself. Well, at least it was better than Scar vs Orochimaru fight.**

**Yes, I added Lust and Greed! Their awesome!**

**I also added Ed and Akatsuki to characters.**

**And goddamn, I get sidetracked easily! I was in YouTube listening to Killswitch Engage, while I wrote this and 10 minutes later, I'm watching 'funny soccer red card' -videos...WTF!?**

**I'm going to take a little break with this story. NO! I'M NOT ABANDONING IT! So...chapter 8 will be updated next week? Maybe? Sooner? Dunno.**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, my fellow readers! I'm back with a new chapter. I took a little break from writing, because I had some tests this week. One of them was English test and I was the first one to finish it! It was way too easy!**

**Anyways, in this chapter, we see how Lust and Greed ended up in the Naruto world, someone thought dead appears and stuff. And be warned; MORE CHARACTER DEATHS!**

**I really need to add that to the description...**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**"****Jutsu****"**

**With that; chapter 8 BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 8: New Threat; Homunculus

* * *

Greed took defensive stance as he scanned the shinobi surrounding him and his companion. They all looked like they could jump at them at any time. One of them threw some kind of knife at him, only for it to be stopped as the greedy homunculus putted hand in front of him and hardened it. The knife stopped with a clang and dropped to ground, earning a gasp from the shinobi.

Greed smirked at their reaction, but didn't drop his stance. The homunculus watched with interest as old, samurai looking man stepped from the crowd. It appeared that he was the leader of the group. The samurai raised his sword in front of him. He wanted to fight.

Greed's smirk grew larger as he shifted his stance to attacking one. Greed had never used a sword before, but it was never too late to start. "Nice sword you got there, old man. When I'm done with you, it will be mine!" Greed said greedily as he gripped his sword tighter. The old samurai only stood there as they both charged at each other.

The battle lasted for couple of minutes and as it finally ended, the samurai had pierced the part of the Greed's chest, where his heart was supposed to be. The crowd started to cheer as the samurai said: "You are promising with a sword, young man, but you are no challenge for me. My name is Mifune, the leader of the Land of Iron. You may have a piece in an afterlife."

Greed only smirked and started to chuckle as he grapped the sword with his right hand. The homunculus pulled the sword out of his chest and leaped at the old samurai, who had his back turned towards the homunculus. "NEVER TURN YOUR BACK TO THE ENEMY!" Greed shouted as he pierced the samurai, with his own sword. Loud gasp was heard from the crowd as they watched their commander go down, coughing up blood. Greed's smirk only widened as his wound closed while he examined his new sword.

"Did you really thing I would lose so easily, old man?" Greed asked the almost dead samurai. Greed kicked the samurai as he tried to get up. The shinobi started to realise what had happend as they charged at the killer of their commander. Greed only nodded towards Lust, earning a nod from her as a reply.

As the forces drew neared, Greed couldn't help but thank the Truth for bringing him here.

_FLASHBACK_

_Greed gasped as he found himself in white void. The homunculus examined himself and sighed in relief as he found himself in his body again. He thought he would never be alive again. He looked around and saw a beautiful woman standing not so far from him. Greed spotted the Homunculus mark on her chest. "So, your a Homunculus too, huh?" Greed questioned, earning the others attention. The other was about to reply, when they heard voice behind them._

_**"Ah, great to see you again Lust. And Gree, how does it feel to have a body again?" **__The voice asked them. As Greed turned around, he saw completely white being, with a maniac grin on it's face. Lust seemed to know the being, but it was the first time he met it._

_"Who are you?" Greed asked the being. The beings grin dropped for a second. __**"Oh, it's your first time here, I see. I'm called by many names, but you can call me Truth." **__The being replied, it's grin back on. __**"Enough of chatting. I got a job for you two. You are going to the other side of the Gate to aid my followers win a war. After the war, you can choose what you want to do."**__ Truth explained, earning a nod from Lust and grin from Greed._

_"Anything you say, Truth! Come on babe, let's go!" Greed said, gesturing for the other Homunculus to follow him as he moved towards the now opened Gate._

_**"Until we meet again, Lust, Greed." **__Truth said with amused in it's voice. Greed only waved it off as the Homuculus stepped in the Gate._

_FLASHBACK END_

After that, the two of them found themselves in some kind of forest. It didn't took long for for some people to find them. And that is how they ended up here.

* * *

Naruto looked down at the man laying next to his feet. He was exhausted from the fight he had with Kisame, but in the end the jinchuuriki took the victory. Naruto looked up towards the way Sasuke had left and went after the Uchiha. _"I won't let them have Killer B!" _Naruto thought angrily as he rushed through the woods.

Couple of hours later, Naruto came to a halt as he saw some kind of cave on his left. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki jumped down to the enterance of the cave and looked around, scanning his surroundings for enemy. Naruto began to walk towards the cave. The nearer he got, the better he could hear talking.

"The sealing is halfway done, Kabuto. Thanks to the improvements to the rings, we are done in couple of hours." said a voice Naruto recognized rather well. Pein. Naruto was about to jump in, when he heard a voice behind him shout. "Pein-sama! **The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is here!**" As Naruto turned, he came face-to-face with plant like man, who's other side was black and other was white.

Naruto jumped back towards the enterance of the cave, when someone came to the enterance, blocking his exit. As the person came to light, Naruto's eyes widened. There stood his sensei, Jiraiya, missing his left arm. "P-Pervy-sage? I-I thought you died!" Naruto sluttered as his sensei smiled at him. "Naruto, we need to talk."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! We got report from the Special Battle Division!" Inoichi shouted to the Hokage, snapping her out of her sleep. Tsunade straightened on her seat as she looked at the man with serious face. "Continue." Tsunade said, hoping for the best. Inoichi gulped as a door of the headquarters opened, revealing scarred and bloody Kiba Inuzuka. "Ask yourself." Inoichi told the Hokage. Tsunade gasped and rushed to catch the boy before he could fall on his face. "What happened?" Tsunade asked the boy gently while healing his wounds.

Kiba opened his eyes slightly, but enough for Tsunade to see the sadness in them. "T-The whole d-division was d-destroyed." Kiba sluttered, earning a gasp and fearful look from the Hokage. "T-The two w-who did t-that. T-They are m-monsters. M-Mifune pierced t-the other's h-heart, but h-he didn't d-die. A-After they killed e-everyone else, t-they sent m-me to t-tell you about i-it." Kiba finished and as he stopped speaking, he fell unconsiouss.

Tsunade just stared at the unconsiouss boy with shocked expression on her face. The whole Special Battle Division was destroyed by two people, no, monsters. They had no chakra, according to the report by now dead Kankuro. They were no humans.

Even after medics had took Kiba to be threated, Tsunade didn't stop staring at the ground.

* * *

"Pervy-sage, can you repeat what you said. I don't think I heard right." Naruto told his sensei, who just looked at him with calm face. "Nagato is your uncle." Jiraiya said softly, making Naruto flinch and look at him with disbelief. "Sensei is right, Naruto." emotionless voice said behind him. Naruto turned only to come face-to-face with Konan, the blue haired woman, who had helped Pein destroy the village.

"Nagato is the brother of your mother, Kushina Uzumaki." Konan said with the same emotionless voice. Naruto looked at the orange-haired man with piecings on his face. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki knew, that it wasn't the real Pein.

"Come, let me take you to the real him." Konan said, gesturing for the two of them to follow her. Naruto turned towards his sensei, who nodded and began to walk after Konan. Naruto followed after the two of them.

After a little walk, they saw door on the end of hallway. Konan opened it and they walked in. As Naruto stepped in the room, he saw really thin, red-headed man with Rinnegan in some kind of machine. Naruto felt bad for the man, even though the same man had destroyed Konoha. The man looked at them with soft expression as Konan stood to his right and Jiraiya to his left.

"It's been a while, Naruto. I wanted to talk to you after the attack to Konoha, but Scar and Hidan knocked you out." Nagato told the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, who was still looking warily at the three of them.

"Naruto, do you want peace? Do you want your parents back? Do you want someone who accepts you the way you are?" Nagato asked him, making him look down. Nagato was right, he wanted that...NO! He wouldn't betray Konoha! Naruto looked at the three of them with determination.

"I do want that, but not this way! My friends need me at the battlefield! Where is peace in killing everyone? Besides, I'm loyal to Konoha!" Naruto told his uncle, who didn't even flinch, only smiled at him softly.

"Peace is only archieved by war and death. The Hidden Villages don't want to co-operate with us and they don't leave us alone. The only way to archieve peace is to get rid of them and start a new." Jiraiya told his student, making Naruto look at him. Jiraiya was right, he understood now, but he wouldn't betray Konoha.

"People will always hate you in Konoha, no matter what you do. They will always see you as the Kyuubi. Even if we sealed it. Because you're an Uzumaki, you will survive the sealing, just like your mother." Nagato continued, making Naruto look down again. Naruto knew they would never accept him, but he still tried to gain their acceptance. He was such a fool, but he wouldn't be their punching bag anymore.

Naruto looked at them and nodded, earning smirk from Jiraiya, nod from Konan and smile from Nagato. "Naruto Uzumaki, welcome, to the Akatsuki!"

* * *

Couple of days later, we find Tsunade about to fall asleep, when sound of window shattering was heard. She jerked up from her chair and looked towards the broken window. There stood Naruto, wearing black ninja pants with orange flames on the legs, black shirt, black compat boots with metal plates on the toes and his sage jacket. He also had his hitai-ate wrapped around his right arm and finger-less gloves with metal plate on the back of them.

Tsunade smirked at him and said: "Looks like your training is done." Naruto smirked back at her and turned his head slightly, so she couldn't see his slittered red eyes.

"It looks like it, indeed."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Sorry for no Scar or Ed in this chapter! They are going to be in next chapter, so don't worry.**

**Yep, Greed had never seen Truth before in this story. Does he meet Truth in FMA? I don't remember, but doesn't matter.**

**Yeah, I made Nagato Naruto's uncle. Things are getting interesting, I must say. And now Naruto is on Akatsuki's side too. Shinobi Alliance is so fucked up!**

**Shino and Ino are dead as well! Akamaru is too, I guess. And so is the whole Special **

**And if you were wondering why Tsunade didn't order Naruto to go back to the turtle island, he was only on training trip with Killer B there. And remember, things will go differently in this than in manga.**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yep, new chapter! I still don't know how is it possible to have almost 900 views and 3 reviews. Everyone else gets reviews, but I don't. Well, I'll finish this story no matter what, if only to have peace with myself.**

**Anyways, as you know, Akatsuki now has all nine bijuu, so in this chapter...THE EYE OF THE MOON PLAN! We'll also see a bit of Naruto's meeting with Truth.**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**"****Jutsu****"**

**With that; chapter 9 BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 9: The Eye of The Moon Plan Part One

* * *

Naruto smirked as he walked down some camp of the Shinobi Alliance. The moon was full, lighting the camp. He had succesfully fooled Tsunade to believe he had just completed his training. The Naruto he was before would have never been able to lie to his 'baa-chan', but after meeting Truth, he wasn't the same as before.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto opened his eyes and saw only white. At first, he thought he was in hospital again, but he remembered joining Akatsuki and the extraction of the Kyuubi. "DAMNIT! I KNEW SOMETHING WOULD GO WRONG!" Naruto shouted as he got up from the ground. _

_Naruto looked around and saw some kind of Gate in front of him. Before he could do anything more, voice called behind him. __**"Ah, a new face! So, how do you like in the Akatsuki?" **__as Naruto turned around, he saw entirely white being with a smirk on it's face. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was going on._

_"A-Am I dead? If I am, are you Kami?" the former jinchuuriki asked nervously, making the being scowl and the being started to speak. __**"No, I'm not that war loving bastard, I'm Truth. The only thing Kami has done for your world over centuries is watch as you battle and die. I know that from my experience, as couple hundred of years ago she invited me for a visit. I accepted, as we were good friends at a time, but then she showed me the situation of your world. She just laughed as people died, and scowled if they survived. I just stormed off and went to your world. Still with me?"**__ Truth asked the wide-eyed blonde, who just nodded and waited for the being to continue._

_**"When I arrived your world, I saw two shinobi laying on the ground. The shinobi were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. When I approached them, the Senju looked at me with a smile on his face and said: 'So Kami has finally came for me' when he had said that, he died with a smile on his face. I just scowled at the mention of the name and looked at the other man, who looked at me curiously. That is the when I gained the first follower in yor world." **__Truth finished and waited for the information to sink._

_Naruto nodded and looked at the being. "So, are everyone in the Akatsuki your followers?" Naruto asked, making Truth's smirk widen. __**"No, that Hidan bastard is not. He is follower of the Jashin, a false God, made up by man named Jashin. That reminds me, now that you are part of the Akatsuki, you are to be my follower too. You just have to get to your knees and say: 'I understand, my God'. I know it's lame, but I don't want anything complicated." **__The being replied and Naruto got to his knees and said: "I understand, my God." _

_**"Good, good. Now, enjoy your trip back to your world throught the Gate. And take that Hidan out for me, if you get a change." **__Thruth said, as the Gate opened behind Naruto, shadow hands grapped him and brought him to the Gate._

_FLASHBACK END_

Naruto had learned lots of stuff from the Gate, including the secrets everyone kept from him. Jiraiya had apologized him and he had just told the toad sage not to worry. After all, the old pervert had teached him, unlike certain Hatake, who had only teached him some teamwork and three climping.

Naruto looked at the moon. _"Soon, soon there will be peace in the world."_ the blonde thought and continued walking. He had some business to attend.

* * *

Ed was sitting next to some lake, looking at the moon with a sad look in his eyes. He missed his brother, mother and father. Hell, he even missed Winry and that Mustang bastard. He had been promoted to offical member of the Akatsuki -by the dead of Kisame- and he had been informed about the next phase of the plan. He had hesitated at first, but after remembering what those Konoha bastards did, he had agreed to be part of the plan.

Ed sighed and looked at his reflection on the lake. He wasn't same little shrimp he had been back at his own world. He had more muscles and was taller, now rivaling the heigh of that Sasuke bastard. He had copied some kind of seal and putted it to his automail, that made them the right size for him. His face had next to no baby fat and was now thinner and more mature looking. All thanks to shinobi training. Ed's temperature hadn't changed a bit.

Ed sighed and closed his eyes while leaning against a tree. Tomorrow the plans were put to action and Ed could finally see his family again.

* * *

Scar looked at his partners pieces laying around. He had just woken up and came to see Hidan, when he noticed this. The Ishvalan didn't care much of the Jashinist, but losing him was downside for the Akatsuki. No matter, the plan was almost completed and they could finally archieve peace.

"Well, looks like the immortal Hidan wasn't so immortal after all." a voice came behind the Ishvalan, making him turn around. There stood Madara Uchiha, the first follower of his God and the real leader of the Akatsuki. "In the end, it doesn't really matter. He was annoying anyway." the Uchiha continued, making Scar narrow his eyes at the man. "Scar, follow me. I'll take you to your new partner." Madara finished and started to walk away, followed by the Ishvalan.

As they stepped in the leader's office, Scar saw the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, wearing Akatsuki cloak and Hidan's old ring. "He is my new partner? I thought we needed the Kyuubi?" Scar asked while looking calmly at his new partner. "He survived the extraction and is now part of the Akatsuki. Do you have problem with that?" Pein's voice came from the other side of the room. The God of Ame was looking out of the window like usual, Konan and white-haired man, who didn't have left arm, standing by his side.

"No, I don't, Pein-sama." Scar replied, turning his cold look towards the blonde, who just returned it. Just as he said that, more people walked in. The rest of the Akatsuki; Edward, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Zetsu and suprisingly, Karin. After them came Kabuto Yakushi, former second-in-command to Orochimaru.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll explain the plan." Madara began, earning everyone's attention. "But before that, I'll tell you who I really are." Madara continued and took his mask off. "I am Obito Uchiha, the apperentice of deceaced Madara Uchiha." Obito said, making everyone stare at him.

"Now, I lied to you, because Madara's name was so known, that it made our plans easier. You don't have to follow me if you don't want, but we all want one thing. Peace." Obito said, making everyone nod. Scar just stared at the man calmly. It didn't matter who the man was. Obito was the leader, he would follow.

Obito then continued to explain the plan. The plan was for Juugo, Suigetsu, Konan, Pein and Kabuto and his Reanimated shinobi to distract the Alliance, fighting them, while Naruto went to the headcuarters, because they didn't know he had joined Akatsuki. Naruto would pretend he was on their side, until Zetsu came through the floor, informing the Hokage and the Raigake that the Eye of the Moon Plan was completed. After that, Zetsu would escape and Jiraiya, Scar, Ed, Karin and Sasuke would aid Naruto to kill the two Kages. After that, Obito would awake the Juubi and Scar would summon the Gate and Truth and Truth would order the Juubi, because Juubi is Truth's old ally and it owes one for Truth, according to Truth. After the Juubi would have destroyed the headquarters, the next part was to destroy the hidden villages that refused to cooperate. They would still destroy Konoha no matter what.

Everyone nodded and left to do their part.

* * *

Tsunade reached for her sake bottle, only for it to be shattered. Tsunade stared at the pieces with wide eyes. Last time that had happened, Jiraiya had died on mission, while looking for Pein. Tsunade just hoped her little gaki was okay, she wouldn't be able to handle losing him. "SHIZUNE! NEW BOTTLE!" Tsunade shouted and her apperentice came rushing at her with a new bottle. Tsunade sighed and took a gulp of the sake.

"Is something troubling you, Hokage-dono?" A asked her. Tsunade just waved him off. "Everything is as fine as can be during war, Raikage-dono." Tsunade answered and took another gulp from the bottle.

_"Naruto, please be okay." _Tsunade thought, taking another gulp of sake.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Tsunade is drunk!**

**Yeah, so the Eye of the Moon plan is about to be started. What will Tsunade's reaction be?**

**I added Naruto to characters and changed description a little.**

**Next chapter coming up later this week. We are nearing the end here, maybe three chapters left! After that, I'll make another fanfic, but now I'll just complete this.**

**And sorry for a little shorter chapter. **

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	11. Chapter 10

**NEW CHAPTER! This time I'm not going to complain about not getting more reviews. **

**I uploaded cover to this fic! I made it with Photoshop Elements 12**

**Anyways, this chapter is THE EYE OF THE MOON PLAN PT 2! And I'm going to be honest, I totally forgot Lust and Greed. That's why I didn't include them to the plan. FORGIVE ME! They are still going to be part of the plan, but you'll see how by reading this chapter!**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**"****Jutsu****"**

**With that; chapter 10 BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 10: The Eye of The Moon Plan Part Two

* * *

Naruto walked towards the headquarters of the Allied Shinobi Forces. He had henged himself to look like he didn't have Akatsuki cloak or the ring on. He had also henged his eyes to look blue, because they became red and slittered after the extraction of the Kyuubi. Naruto knew they would eventually see through the henge, but if things got out of control, he would fight them. In the end, that was the purpose of this.

Naruto was about to step in the building, when he heard someone ask behind him: "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto turned around and saw one male and one female, with tattoos that had dragon eating it's own tail.

As if sensing his alertness, the man spoke. "Truth asked for us to help you kill the Hokage and the Raikage. We were meant to be at the meeting before the beginning of the plan, but I kind of forgot. I'm Greed by the way and the babe is Lust." Greed finished, while Lust just stared at the sky.

Naruto just sighed at the 'kind of forgot' part, but nodded and told them to wait for his signal. As the Homunculus went hiding, Naruto opened the door and walked throught the hallways, until he came to the war room's door. The former jinchuuriki knocked at the door. Some noises were heard from the room, until Raikage's assistant opened the door and let Naruto in. As people in the room noticed Naruto, they all looked at him with suprise.

"Naruto, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be fighting the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked him. Before he could answer, Ao shouted: "Akatsuki is attacking every division! They are killing our forces with fast pace!"

Tsunade turned to look at Inoichi and shouted: "Inoichi! Send every available shinobi to aid the divisions to destroy the Akatsuki for once and for all!" after quick 'HAI' from the man, Tsunade turned towards Naruto.

"So, what was your purpose coming here? Make it quick, we have tight situation here, like you heard." the busty Hokage asked the former jinchuuriki, who just opened his mouth to speak, when white, plant-like man rose from the ground and shouted: "The Eye of The Moon plan has been completed! The Akatsuki will finally bring peace to the world!"

The minute he shouted that, Naruto snapped his fingers and two figures jumped trought the window at his side. Tsunade just stared at Naruto in shock, while A was ready to jump at any of them in a second. All the while Shikaku just stared at the two invaders.

No-one said anything, when suddenly Tsunade got words out of her mouth. "N-Naruto, w-why?" Naruto just stared at her emotionlessly and dropped his henge, revealing red, slittered eyes, Akatsuki cloak and Hidan's old ring.

Naruto smirked at her and answered: "For many reasons, but for one, world peace." Tsunade just stared at her while A clenched his remaining fist. At this point, Ao, Shikaku and Mabui (Raikage's assistant) were getting ready to fight the three of them.

"Greed, Lust! Take care of anyone who tries to interfere! I'll handle the two Kages." Naruto ordered the Homunculus, who attacked at the three shinobi on the room.

"Don't get too cocky, traitor! You can't win against two Kages yourself!" A shouted and punched the blonde, only for Naruto to puff in the air. _"Shadow clone! But when?" _A thought and looked at Tsunade, who was still in some kind of shock. "Hokage-dono! Snap out of it! The brat is a traitor, we have to stop him!" A shouted at the woman, who flinched and looked at him.

"You are right, A! We have to save Naruto and get him back to our side!" Tsunade shouted and as he said that, someone kicked her to the other side of the room. As Tsunade stood up, she saw her attacker. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke watched the Hokage get up from the ground and look at him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto jumped next to him. "Good timing, Sasuke!" Naruto told him. Sasuke just snorted and looked at the blonde. "I'm just saving your ass, dobe." Sasuke said, making Naruto glare at him angrily.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked and looked at the two Kages, who were looking at them furiously. "They are handling the situation outside. Looks like the plan didn't work so well after all." the Uchiha replied, earning nod from the blonde.

"Tsunade, join us and you'll be saved from the death." Naruto called out to the woman, who just looked at him angrily and replied. "I'm not joining Akatsuki, Naruto. I'm going to save you from them!" Tsunade shouted and charged forward.

Naruto sighed, shook his head and turned to look at Sasuke. "Let's complete our mission." Naruto said as they charged at the Kages.

* * *

Scar watched the battle rage around him. The plan had somehow failed in getting every shinobi to fight the others. The Ishvalan looked at Ed who had pierced someone's stomach with his automail hand. Scar was suprised the alchemist could kill anyone. Last time he saw him fight, the alchemist had refused to kill. War changes everyone, it seems.

"You're mine now!" someone shouted, making Scar look at the direction of the voice. There stood some boy with brown hair, red fang tattoos on his cheeks and normal Konoha chunin clothes on.

Scar was about to charge at the boy, when Ed jumped in front of him. "Leave him to me! I have business to settle with Konoha!" Ed told him, making Scar stare at him. Scar shrugged and charged at some other shinobi.

Ed looked furiously at the Konoha shinobi. Konoha had killed his father, Ed would make sure no-one from Konoha would survive. Ed charged at the boy faster than the boy could react and punched him in the face with his automail. The blow sent the boy flying, making the boy slam against a wall. As Ed neared the Konoha chunin, he saw fear in his eyes. As Ed transmutated his automail to blade, he heard the boy mutter something like 'I'm sorry Akamaru'. Ed sighed as he pierced the boy's heart. He hated Konoha, but he wasn't cold blooded killer.

_"What would you think of me now, Al?"_ Ed questioned himself and slashed at someone, who tried to be sneaky.

* * *

Greed pulled his swords out of the lazy Konoha shinobi. The lazy shinobi had proved to be like the man had said the situation was, troublesome. Greed looked at his companion, who had killed the one-eyed man and was now fighting the woman. Greed licked his lips at the thought of her naked, but shooked his head and looked at the blonde shinobi, who was still connected to the weird machine. The man was muttering something and Greed realized he was informing other shinobi about the situation.

Greed cursed and charged at the man. As Greed was about to cut the man's head of, someone blocked his sword. It was young girl, who looked like the man. Greed realized it was the man's daughter. "Look what we have here! Little daddy's girl trying to protect her daddy!" Greed mocked and hardened his face as the girl tried to punch him. The Homunculus smirked as the girl yelped in pain.

"I-Ino! What are you doing here?" the man asked and took the machine of his head. Greed was about to cut the girl in half, when the man pushed the girl out of the way. "D-DADDY!" the girl shrieked, making Greed wince in pain. Greed neared the girl, who was now crying by her dead fathers side. Greed cutted the girls head off and smirked, as he picked the head up.

"Looks like your plan didn't work out so well." Greed mocked the head and threw it out of the window. The Homunculus clanced at Lust, who was sitting on the corpse of the woman, looking bored. "You done yet?" Lust asked him, making the greedy Homunculus smirk.

"I am, babe. What about you and me have some lone time after this war?" Greed asked with greedy smirk.

"In your dreams." was the reply.

* * *

Scar was sitting on pile of corpses. There were still many shinobi trying, and failing to finish the Akatsuki off. Jiraiya had desided to go help Naruto and Sasuke in killing the Kages, so it left only Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Ed and himself taking care of business outside. As Scar was in his own thoughts, white Zetsu rose from the ground near the pile Scar was sitting on.

"Obito told me to come get you. He said it's time to revive the Juubi." the white plant-like man informed him, earning nod from the scarred Ishvalan.

"Lets go then." Scar replied, got up from the pile and jumped down.

* * *

Obito was having a good day. The plan was going well and it was about time to complete it. "Obito, Scar is here." Zetsu informed him and the Uchiha didn't even look at the plant-like man.

"Good, you are dismissed, Zetsu." Obito ordered, making the plant-like man nod. As Zetsu disappeared, Obito turned to look at Scar. He didn't know much about him, but Nagato had told him the scarred man was loyal.

"Summon the Gate after I awaken the Juubi." Obito ordered, earning nod from the Ishvalan. As Scar said that, Obito went on with the awakening. Obito summoned the Gedo Mazo and started the ritual (I don't know how he does it, so I'll just jump to the awakening).

Huge roar was heard at the end of the ritual. Scar looked at the moon shattered, revealing gigantic beast with ten tails. The Juubi. Scar flashed through hand seals and slammed his hand to the ground. There was blinding flash, but at the end of it, huge gate was seen. Next to the Gate stood entirely white being.

The Juubi slammed to the ground, making eathquake that was felt all across the elemental nations. Truth looked at Scar, nodded and floated in front of the Juubi. **"Shinju! Long time no see! How are you doing?" **Truth asked the beast with wide grin.

**"Been better, my friend. I take it that you are here to ask for my help?" **Shinju asked and stared at the smaller figure in front of it. Truth's smirk grew wider and the being nodded.

**"I want you to destroy the headquarters of the Shinobi Alliance. They are on my plans way."** Truth replied, earning 'humph' from Obito, because he thought it was his plan, and nod from the beast.

**"Fine, but after that, you have to send me to the other side of the Gate. I'm bored at looking at same world all the time." **Shinju replied, earning smirk from Truth.

**"Deal."**

* * *

Naruto smirked as he heard the roar. "Looks like our work here is done." the blonde said and nodded towards Sasuke, who nodded back and jumped out of the window. Naruto then turned towards the two Kage's, who were bloodied and beaten up by the three shinobi. Tsunade was still in some kind of shock at the appearance of her thought dead team-mate.

"Lust, Greed! We are leaving!" Naruto shouted and watched as two blurs went after Sasuke. "Lets go, sensei." Naruto said and prepared to leave, with his sensei behind him. Naruto clansed at thetwo Kages for one more time and called out: "It's a shame, really, Tsunade. You could have joined the Akatsuki and lived in peace for the rest of your life."

With that, the student and sensei jumped out of the building, followed by huge crash as Shinju smashed the building with one of it's tails.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**THE JUUBI HAS AWAKEN! **

**If you are wondering why Naruto didn't question Greed, it's not like everyone knows about Truth, right?**

**And Greed's swords are Mifune's and Omoi's swords.**

**Next chapter coming tomorrow! If not, then next week.**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**

**I'm having a poll up for witch story I'll continue after this story. **

**The stories are 'Survival Led By God' and 'America, The Colonies?'. ****I uploaded prologues to both of them. The poll is up for the end of this story, so you have time to vote. ****After I have finished the one that wins, I'll continue with the other one.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for little wait! I made it longer, so I don't think it matters. The reason why I didn't write was that I hurt my hand somehow and I couldn't even eat normally with it and it took some time to heal. It's been okay for a while now, but I didn't feel like writing and stuff.**

**Now, enough of trying to explain and lets see the chapter.**

**In this chapter, the Akatsuki attack the hidden villages. This is propably the second last or third last chapter.**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**"****Jutsu****"**

**With that; chapter 11 BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 11: The End of Elemental Nations

* * *

Obito watched the Juubi smash the building with maniac smirk on his face. Around him were Scar, Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke and the two Homuculus. He had finally awaken the Juubi, but the plan was yet to be complete. Next step was to get the Elemental Nations to their side. Either by joining them, or being destroyed.

"What next, Obito?" Scar asked with emotionless voice.

Obito smirked and looked at his comrades. "Next phase is getting the world to our side. Konan and Pein are taking care of converting the villages. If the villages refuse, they report to me and I send couple of people taking the village for us."

"Hn. What about Konoha? I haven't got my revenge on them yet." Sasuke sneered and looked annoyedly at Obito. Naruto looked at the man too, with more dark expression than the Uchiha.

"I'll send you two to take care of it. Take Greed and Lust with you, they seem to be under Naruto's command." Obito replied, earning nod from both of the ex-Konoha nins, smirk from Greed and a blank look from Lust.

As they left on their way, Obito looked at the two remaining people. "Jiraiya! Find Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin. When you find them, go to Ame and wait for my orders." Obito ordered, earning nod from the man, before he disappeared on his way.

Obito turned to look at Scar, who was staring at the Juubi. "Scar, get Ed and summon the Thruth to send Juubi to where ever he wants to. After that, go to Kiri. They refused to join us and the Mizukage has just gotten back to the village. Kill everyone who resist." Obito ordered, earning nod from the man.

As Scar left, Zetsu appeared from the ground. **"Obito! Kabuto betrayed us!** He had all his Reanimations called back and he just left the scene! **He was going towards the Kumokagure. **Should we do something?" Zetsu asked, earning sigh from Obito.

"I knew he would do that eventually. He's out of our consern for now. If you see him, report to me. I'll take care of him myself." Obito replied with a smirk.

* * *

Mustang sat on his office. It was quiet, too quiet. After the disappearance of the Fullmetal, he had no-one to make fun of. Sure, there were others as well. It just wasn't the same without Edward. Mustang blinked. He never though of Fullmetal as Edward. He shook his head just as someone came crashing trough the door.

"GENERAL MUSTANG! YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!" the random military person shouted, making a thick appear on Mustangs forehead. Why couldn't people learn how to knock?

"What is it? Make it quick and after your done, get someone to fix the door." Mustang said annoyed at the interruption.

"T-There is huge beast outside the city! It's coming this way!" the man said fearfully, earning ghost of a smirk from Mustang, before the general got serious.

"I'll be on my way. Inform Major Armstrong about this and get some people ready to defend the city." Mustang replied seriously and putted his gloves on before storming out of the office.

As Mustang got outside, he saw people running around and panicking. Huge shadow went over the city as the beast moved in front of the sun. The beast let out huge roar before smashing at the first buildings on his way. Mustang finally looked up, only to pale at the size of the beast. It was unreal. Some soldiers started attacking and Armstrong asked him for orders, but he couldn't reply. He had never in his life been so scared. Armstrong leaped to attack the beast, only to be smashed to the ground. The beast shrieked again and looked at Mustang, before slamming the tail at the man. As the tail got near, Mustang knew that somehow Fullmetal was involved.

"That damn Fullmeta-" Mustang muttered, only to be cut off as the tail slammed at him, killing him instantly.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he neared the gates of Konoha. The plan was for him to carry Sasuke over his shoulder. They were both little bruised from the fight with the Kages, so they looked like they had battled. Neither of them couldn't wait to see the faces of people of Konoha, when Naruto walked in and 'brought back' the 'last' Uchiha. After they got in the Konoha, they would give singal for Lust and Greed to start the attack. Then they would destroy the village from inside.

Naruto also wanted to see Konohamaru again. He hoped that the boy would listen to the voice of reason and join them. Konohamaru could see his grandfather again if he did.

"Halt state your busines-" Some random Konoha-nin called out, only to be cut off as voice, that Naruto recognized well, shrieked out: "NARUTO! YOU BROUGHT SASUKE-KUN BACK!" Naruto looked towards the voice and sighed at the sigh of Sakura Haruno. Apparently they had called forces out to protect the villages.

As Sakura got neat, Naruto heard annoyed sigh from Sasuke. "Let me carry him, Naruto! You don't need to do everything yourself, you baka!" Sakura ordered him, only for Naruto to walk past him. He secretly send out Kage Bunshin to look for Konohamaru.

As they walked the streets, Naruto saw suprised and happy faces at the sigh of the Uchiha. Naruto couldn't believe how dump they were. Naruto stepped in the Hokage tower and walked up the stairs to the Hokage office. Inside the office sat Iruka Umino, who looked dead-tired at being the temp Hokage. Naruto was honestly suprised they would let him to be the temp Hokage, the man wasn't even Jonin.

"Iruka-sensei! I told you I would do it!" Naruto called out with faked happy voice and dropped Sasuke to the ground, earning angry 'hn' from the Uchiha. Iruka bolted up from the chair and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "NARUTO! H-HOW!" Iruka shouted disbelief evident on his face. Naruto just kept smirking the fake happy smirk and gave unnoticeable signal for the two Homunculus.

Naruto was behind Iruka in second and had one kunai trought the chunins stomach in two. Iruka's eyes widened suddenly as he coughed up blood. "Sorry, sensei. You are threath to the plan. You wouldn't join Akatsuki in your life." Naruto said with cold voice, that sent chills down Iruka's spine.

Iruka fell to the ground and turned his head slightly to see Naruto's blood-red eyes looking at him coldly. Iruka tried to say something, but couldn't form words and tears started to fall from his eyes. "N-Narut-" Iruka managed before Sasuke's sword came down to the man's hearth. Naruto just stared at the corpse of his sensei, before sound of explosion forced him back to the reality.

"Hn. Let's go, dobe." Sasuke said, earning nod from Naruto.

* * *

Konohamaru looked around panic evident in his eyes. It was just like when the Akatsuki had first attacked Konoha. Many people had died in that battle and he swore to destroy Akatsuki once and for all. "KONOHAMARU-SAMA! I'M GLAD YOUR OKA-" voice of his sensei, Ebisu, shouted at him, only to be cut off as someone wearing Akatsuki snapped the man's neck.

Konohamaru looked at the Akatsuki member with shock and hatred on his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO EBISU-SENSEI?!" Konohamaru demanted, only to hear the man's laughter. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Konohamaru shouted and charged at the man with **Rasengan** ready. For Konohamaru's suprise as he hit the man, the man puffed out of existence. _"Kage Bunshin! Where is the real one?" _Konohamaru thought and felt kunai on his neck.

"Konohamaru, we need to talk." familiar voice that made Konohamaru's eyes widen said behind him with emotionless voice.

"B-Boss?" Konohamaru sluttered in fear of the answer. Konohamaru felt kunai was pulled from his neck and one Naruto Uzumaki shunshined in front of him, wearing Akatsuki cloak. Konohamaru felt tears coming to his eyes at the sight, but he forced them back to remain strong.

"Why? Why did you join Akatsuki?" the grandson of the Third Hokage asked with serious voice. Naruto looked proudly at Konohamaru for second, before he became emotionless again.

"For peace." Naruto answered simply. Konohamaru couldn't believe what he just heard. Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Leaf, his boss, had joined Akatsuki for peace.

"Where is peace in this?" Konohamaru asked, making Naruto look around the battles going around them. Naruto looked back at the boy, before answering: "To earn peace, there must be war and sacrifises." Konohamaru couldn't believe that Naruto had just said that, but there was a point in the answer.

"But why did you attack Konoha then? Why didn't you reason with Hokage-sama?" Konohamaru asked little confused. Naruto looked little sad for second before answering: "She is dead. She died in the Juubi attack. She made her choice, she could have joined us."

Konohamaru looked little sad after hearing that. He opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto beated him to it: "If you had a change, would you bring peace to this war-thorn world? If you had a change to see your grandfather again, would you take that change?" Konohamaru looked suprisedly at the Akatsuki member. "Join us, Konohamaru. We can bring peace together and you can see your grandfather again, I promise. And I never break my promises." Naruto continued, offering hand towards Konohamaru.

Konohamaru took the hand with determination in his eyes. He could see his grandfather again. Ever since the death of the man, he had been lonely. Even with Asuma-uncle and Naruto. Naruto smiled brightly at him, a first true smile in years.

"Konohamaru, welcome to the Akatsuki!"

* * *

Greed smirked as he slashed to left and right with his swords. He looked at Lust, who was fighting against some girl with white eyes. The girl must have been pretty good to fair that good against Lust. No matter, these people didn't know alchemy. They couldn't kill them. Just as Lust was about to land finishing blow, some boy jumped in front of the girl. The boy also had white eyes and seemed little older than the girl. Greed grinded his teeth at the girl's scream, as Lust's finger pierced the boy.

Greed made a dash towards the girl, when he was suddenly surrounded by bugs. He looked up and saw another boy with his hands in his pockets. Greed noticed the bugs trying to suck something out of his skin, but it looked like they were failing. "Something as stupid as bugs won't kill me." Greed said with a huge smirk.

"Your jacket is cool, I think I'll take it after I kill you." Greed said with greedy clint on his eyes. The Homuculus charged at the boy with his sword ready to slice the boy in half. When he was about to do just that, to his suprise, the boy disappeared and in his place were more bugs. "Damn! I hate bugs!" Greed shouted and hardened his skin again. Just as he did that, he felt something make contact with the back of his head and heard the boy's grunt of pain.

Smirking, the greedy Homunculus brought his sword back. As he heard the boy coughing up blood, he turned around and saw that the jacket he wanted, now had hole in the back of it. "Damn it! Oh well, I'll just have that alchemist fix it later." Greed said little annoyed, but still greedly at the jacket.

As he finished putting it on, he heard someone shout: "Yosh! I'll protect Konoha with the flames of youth!" As Greed looked up, he saw the most terrifying thing ever; a boy with bowlcut and huge eyebrows wearing green spandex. He wanted to puke, but it seemed like the boy wanted to fight.

Throwing his new jacket aside, Greed smirked and said: "Bring it kid!"

* * *

Sasuke slashed through the ANBU trying to stop him as he neared the only two people alive that had ordered the Uchiha massacre. His smirk grew larger and his sharingan spinned madly as he looked at the two in front of him. The two were Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"W-We can talk about this." Homura offered weakly, earning laughter from the Uchiha. "No, we can't! You ordered Itachi to kill his clan against his will! He even had to become missing-nin for that!" Sasuke said to them, making them flinch. They didn't know that he knew.

"Y-You are missing-nin too, Sasuke. What would Itachi say if he saw you now?" Koharu asked weakly. She was dead on the ground in a second. "Don't bring him to this! He was a victim, just like me!" Sasuke said with cold voice, making Homura shiver. Sasuke turned towards the man with mad look on his face.

"Your turn." Sasuke whispered, before he cut the man's head off. Sasuke smirked in victory at the sight of them. The Uchiha sheated his sword and went to look for Naruto. He sensed Naruto's chakra signature heading his way, so he just stood there and waited.

Naruto and someone from Konoha jumped in front of him. "Konohamaru agreed to join Akatsuki. He's with us." Naruto told him, earning nod as a reply.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO! I'm glad you are here! I thought I would be killed by Akat...su...ki." Sakura said trailing off as she saw them wearing Akatsuki cloaks. "W-What's going on? Why are you wearing Akatsuki cloaks?" Sakura asked.

Naruto just shook his head in disbelief. It seemed like she had lost all her skills and she came back to the fangirl mode. "We are wearing them, because we are part of it." Naruto said simply, making her gasp. "I-Is that true, Sasuke-kun?" she asked weakly only for Sasuke to sneer at her.

"Hn. You are weak and pathetic. Of course we are. Why would we wear them if we weren't?" Sasuke replied annoyedly, making tears come to her eyes. "B-But why? Don't you love me?" Sakura asked, earning annoyed sights from Naruto and Sasuke.

In blink of an eye, Sasuke had pierced her hearth with his sword. "You are annoying." that was the only thing he said and the last thing Sakura heard.

Sasuke sheated his sword again and looked around. "Is that all?" the Uchiha asked, making the two others look around as well. "Seems like it. Greed, Lust, we are leaving!" just as he said that, the two of them appeared in front of them.

"Let's go." Naruto said and they left on their way.

* * *

Scar looked at the tired Mizukage in front of him. Scar had expected her to be strong and that had been proved to be right. "Join us and save your village, Mizukage." Edward asked from next to him. Mizukage just looked at them with hateful eyes. "I'll rather die than join the Akatsuki!" she spat angrily, making Scar sigh.

"Fine. Prepare to die, Mizukage!" Ed shouted and charged at her with high speed. He punched her with his automail arm, making her fly across the room where Scar was his right arm ready to do Destruction Alchemy. Only for the Mizukage to be pushed out of the way by some kid, making Scar punch right through him.

"C-Chojuro!" Mizukage said horrified at the sight of her bodyguard sacrifising himself for her. Scar pulled his hand out of the boy and threw the corpse to the ground, making the Mizukage look at him with anger.

"Next time you wont be so lucky." Scar said with emotionless voice that angered her more. She flashed through hand seals and shouted: "**Lava Style: Melting Apparation!"** A boiling hot lava shot out of her mouth, covering the scarred Akatsuki member in lava. The Mizukage smirked as the lava burned trought the floor.

"Did you really thhink I would just stand there and wait for you to attack me?" Scar asked from behind her just before punching her to the back, making her cry out in pain and fly across the room. This time it was Ed who was ready. He clapped his hands and brought them to the wall, making wooden fist shot out of the wall. Just before it hit her, she made quick hand seals and shouted: "**Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique!" **The fist just melted right before it would have hit her. The Mizukage smirked as the mist got near the blonde Akatsuki member.

"It's a shame, really. A boy as handsome as you getting melded. Oh well." Mei said in sweet voice, making Ed blush lightly as he jumped out of the jutsus way. "Behind you!" came the voice of Scar behind her, making her curse. She jumped out of the way, expecting him to just use that sparkling hand thing, but he made hand seals and shouted: "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** A huge dragon shot out of his mouth and made it's way towards the Mizukage, who cursed once again.

She was running out of chakra, but still she flashed trough hand seals, preparing **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu,** but before she was ready, Ed shouted behind her: "**Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!"** a blast of wind shot towards her and the two jutsus collided, making larger fire, that burned the fifth Mizukage to crisp. The shouts of pain were heard all across Kirikagure.

The remaining shinobi of Kiri surrendered to the Akatsuki. If their Mizukage couldn't beat them, they wouldn't stand a change.

* * *

Obito looked at the reports by the members of Akatsuki. Naruto, Sasuke, Lust and Greed had destroyed Konoha, Scar and Ed had killed the Mizukage, making the remainig forces join them, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin had destroyed the Sunakagure, Konan and Pein had convinced the Tsuchikage to join them, they killed him after that though and made it look like he slept away, Jiraiya had convinced some smaller nations to join them. The rest of the nations were joining them as well, seeing no other way as the Great Shinobi Nations didn't stand a change. That left only the Kumokagure. The place were that Kabuto bastard had went to. Obito took his fan and shunshined near the gates of Kumokagure.

The place looked like a mess. Buildings were burning and there were almost no people left. Obito shook his head. _"That damn Kabuto."_ As the Uchiha walked the streets of Kumokagure, he got looks of fear and hatred from the people. They probably thought he had destroyed everything. As the Uchiha stepped inside the Raikage's building that looked like a giant snake had crashed through it (which had probably happened) he saw no-one inside. Obito snorted. _"If there are no people, I'll just declare this place ours."_ As he stepped inside the office, he saw someone sitting on the chair of Raikage: Kabuto.

"Ah, the leader of Akatsuki has finally arrived! You like the place?" Kabuto asked with snakelike grin. Obito just stared at the snakelike man with cold eyes.

"Kabuto, what is this? Why did you come to Kumo?" Obito asked, earning huge smirk from the man. "Oh, this? Don't worry about it, I just conquered it for you." Kabuto replied as if it was no big deal.

"I see. You could have told me about this. So, what do you want from me? When you came to me, you said you didn't want anything in return." the Uchiha said while narrowing his eyes.

Kabuto's smirk just grew larger at that. "I want to be one of the new leaders of the world. And if you refuse, I'll just have my reanimated shinobi army wipe you out." Kabuto said cackling maniacly afterwards.

Obito sighed in defeat. He couldn't afford getting enemy out of the man. "Deal. Kumokagure will be merged with other countries now. Good job, Kabuto. But remember: if you do anything suspicious, I'll kill you myself." the Uchiha said with threatening voice that made even Kabuto shiver.

As Obito left, Kabuto looked out of the window. _"I hope you are proud of me, mother."_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**So, the nations have fallen and Akatsuki is victorious!**

**And for those who were waiting for Obito vs Kabuto fight, sorry to disappoint. **

**Sorry for the little Sakura bashing. I don't hate her, but I felt like it would fit.**

**What did you think of the little FMA world scene?**

**Next chapter coming in couple of days!**

**Don't forget to vote the story I'll continue after this one! So far next to none have voted. **

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Oh yeah! New chapter. Took me long enough, more than couple of days...**

**After that 'incident' with my hand, anytime I wave it around, my bones make cracking sound and it's not funny. My wrist is the worst part of my hand, it makes the worst sound. I should go get it checked out, or something.**

**Anyways, in this chapter some people are revived and stuff.**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**"****Jutsu****"**

**With that; chapter 12 BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Chapter 12: the New Leaders of the World

* * *

Akatsuki had won, the world was finally theirs. The Elemental Nations belonged to them. After the capture of Kumokagure, the Shinobi Alliance had finally surrendered to them.

"I kept my part of the deal, now keep yours." Obito said and narrowed his eyes at the white being in front of him. Truth just smirked and suddenly the Gate appeared next to him. The whole Akatsuki was present.

**"Don't worry, Mr. Uchiha. I always keep my word. Now, who do you want to revive?" **Truth asked, his smirk growing. The Akatsuki members looked at each other, before Nagato spoke: "Every loyal Akatsuki member. They deserve it."

Truth just nodded and six shadows came out of the gate. The shadows began to take shapes of humans. When the process ended, there stood Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori. All of them were naked. They looked around them and finally Itachi noticed Sasuke. They had met when Kabuto had Reanimated him, but it was still long time ago.

Obito threw six Akatsuki cloaks to them. "Put those on. You need them." the Uchiha said. The six of them put the cloaks on. Hidan seemed to finally notice Naruto. He hadn't forgot that the Uzumaki had somehow killed him.

Naruto seemed to notice him looking at him and spoke."Sorry, Hidan. I had no choice but kill you at that time." Everyone looked at him now. Some of them were little suprised, but most of them just remained emotionless.

Hidan just smirked and waved him off and replied: "Don't worry about it. It was about damn time for someone to succeed killing me." Naruto just nodded to the man.

**"Anyone else? I don't have all day, I'm busy following what Shinju is doing." **the being asked them, getting everyone to look at it. Obito stepped forward and said something that suprised everyone: "I want you to revive Izuna and Madara Uchiha." The being just nodded and two shadows came out of the Gate. The shadows took the shape of Izuna and Madara Uchiha. The two brothers looked at each other. Izuna looked shocked, but Madara just stood there calmly.

Madara turned to look at Truth and nodded. "Long time no see, Truth." Madara turned to look at his brother. "Izuna, it's good to see you again."

After that, they had revived Yahiko, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Hiruzen, Scar's brother, Alphonse, Hohenheim and Trisha Elric. Truth also granted Greed and Lust with human life. They would still be able to use their skills as a Kekkei Genkai, but they would die easier.

* * *

Obito was looking out of the window. He was currently at the MIzukage's office, he was to become the new leader of Mizu no Kuni. The Akatsuki had chose the new leaders to rule the world. Obito was the new leader of Land of Water and all the islands near it. Madara was the new leader of Land of Fire, Land of Waves, Land of Rivers and Takikagure. Kabuto was the new leader of Land of Lightning, Land of Frost, Land of Hot Water and Land of Sound. Yahiko was the new leader of Land of Earth, Kusakagure and Amekagure. And Sasori was the new leader of Land of Wind and Ishikagure. They had also chose the Land of Iron to be lead by Scar. The man had resisted at first, but had finally agreed to do it.

Now everything was ready, expect the genjutsu. Obito needed to finally complete the Eye of the Moon Plan. He had to cast genjutsu on all the people that weren't part of the Akatsuki. Obito looked at the moon. He would do that now. Now there was no-one who would stop him. Obito shunshined to the roof of the Mizukage building. He made hand seals and activated his Sharingan and Rinnegan. When he finished the seals, he brought his hands up and shouted to the sky. The moon suddenly changed to look like red Rinnegan that had Sharingan's tomoes on it's rings.

The world would finally be at peace.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**I'm going for a vacations this Saturday. If I don't update tomorrow or Friday, the next chapter will be up next year, 2014. That would be pretty stupid. It would look like it took me many weeks to make epilogue...**

**The next chapter is going to be epilogue. I promise you, something you won't expect will happen in it.**

**Don't forget to vote the story I'll continue after this one! So far next to none have voted, still. And if you didn't know, the poll is at my profile.**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


	14. Epilogue

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! I'm going for a vacation tomorrow. I won't be updating my other stories before I come back.**

**Anyways, in this chapter, we see what are people doing after the peace.**

**I don't own FMA or Naruto**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"Truth, Demon, demonic voice, black Zetsu"**

**"TRUTH, DEMON, DEMONIC VOICE, BLACK ZETSU SHOUTING"**

_**"Truth, Demon, black Zetsu thinking"**_

**"****Jutsu****"**

**With that; Epilogue BEGIN!**

* * *

The Ishvalan Warrior

Epilogue

* * *

The world was at peace, people were living peacefully. After the genjutsu Obito casted over the world, the last of the resistance died down.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto shouted when he entered the house of one Hiruzen Sarutobi. "BOSS!" came the voice of Konohamaru as he ran to greet his 'boss'. After the boy came old man smoking tobacco.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again. How are you today?" Hiruzen asked with a smile. The blonde smiled and started to tell everything that had happened that week.

Naruto had moved back to Konoha with his parents, Jiraiya, Konohamaru and Hiruzen. He had asked for Sasuke to come too, but the Uchiha had refused and told that Obito needed him and Itachi at Kiri their mother moved there with them. Madara and Izuna had also moved to Konoha. It was Madara's old home and Izuna just wanted to be with his brother.

The rest of the Akatsuki were scattered around the countries, Kisame to Kiri, Deidara to Iwa, Sasori to Suna, Zetsu had stayed with Obito in Kiri, Suigetsu and Karin in Kiri too, Suigetsu because it was his former village and Karin, I'll give you a hint: starts with S and ends with E.

Jugo had suprisingly moved to Kumo. He said it was the most peaceful place he had been and it calmed him down. That was a good thing.

Hidan had asked to be sent to Truth's world, so he could keep killing, not for 'Jashin-sama', but for Truth. The being had agreed and now Hidan was there with Juubi.

Nagato had moved to Ame that was now part of Iwa and Konan had moved to Iwa to be with Yahiko.

Kakuzu had opened his own bank to former Taki and was doing good business. He didn't want to give money away, but sometimes you have to make sacrifises for greater good. (lol)

Ed, Al and their parents had moved to the Land of Iron, because Scar was the leader of the country and they were friends with the Ishvalan. Scar's brother and Lust had moved together to Suna. Greed was just traveling around the world like Jiraiya had once.

That leaves only Kabuto. The man had became the ruler of Kumo and some other countries including Oto. No-one really knew what the man was doing, but no-one really cared. They would only interfere if the man did something.

* * *

Kabuto walked down the hallway of Oto's laboratory. He was looking for anything left from the days when he was second-in-command to Orochimaru. If he saw the man now, he would probably kill him. The snake sannin had gave him meaning, but now, he had another one: he was one of the world's rulers.

Kabuto came to a halt and took a key out of his pocket. He opened a door with it. The door made creaking sound's that made kabuto wince. He would need to oil the door later.

As he stepped in the room, he was shocked at what he saw. "O-O-Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked in shock. Orochimaru was sitting on a throne with smirk on his face. "Kukuku, not 'Orochimaru-sama' anymore, I see. I expected more from you, Kabuto."

Kabuto was still in shock, but managed a weak: "W-What do you want?" that made Orochimaru smirk even more and close his eyes. "Nothing personal, it's just something I need." Kabuto was now holding his breath.

"I came to take my rightful place." Orochimaru said and opened his eyes, revealing Sharingan spinning madly.

* * *

**The End?**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Didn't expect that now did you? This story is over now, but if you want, I'll make a sequel.**

**You can vote until I come back from the vacation. The poll is open until then.**

**And more reviews! MOAR!**


End file.
